To love a beast
by GraceL
Summary: Flaky and Flippy have been together for a year now, but Flippy has one problem. The beast in him wants to kill flaky. constantly. Finally, Flaky decides to tame Flip. If only she understood just what type of monster she was dealing with. Rated M for violence and sexual situations in later chapters. Definitely not for the faint hearted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: These characters will not be in animal form. They will be in a human form. All the characters are not mine, they belong to the mondo mini team. I have just ****changed the setting a bit and the situations.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Flippy looking down at me. I smiled as I looked up into his eyes, but then froze. I wasn't looking into Calm Flippy's eyes. I was

looking into Crazy Flippy's. How do I know that? There was blood on the edge of his eyes and he looked down at me with a blood lusting look that screamed "I'LL HAPPILY KILL YOU"

We just stared at each other, as Flippy's breaths were deep and heavy. I could hear a slight growl from the retired warriors throat as he looked at me with crazy eyes. I gulped and felt a sharp pain in my throat. I looked down and saw his knife at my throat. It closed my eyes and whimpered slightly, but did not scream. If I screamed, I would bring back calm Flippy, but I couldn't do that. Not yet. I wanted to scream so badly. I wanted to cry and curl up in a fetal position. I wanted to just go back to sleep, and wait for calm Flippy to return. I was so afraid of Evil Flippy. I have been killed so many times by Evil flippy, but I have to love Evil flippy. I have to get him to love me. I'm in love with Flippy, so naturally I have to accept every part of him. That was what started this whole thing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Flaky, you don't have to do this." Flippy said as he clutched me to his bloody chest. The blood on him was mine of course.<em>

_He flipped out again when I dropped a __porcelain tea cup. I knew that he would flip out If I did so. I closed the door to the kitchen and locked it, afraid of Evil Flippy. I had started to clean up the broken __pieces, but of course Evil flippy broke through the door to the kitchen, his knife at the ready. He ran at me,and I screamed. The scream lasted 5 seconds._

_In the first second I stepped on a piece of the cup, and I started to scream in pain instead of fear. That was my mistake. My screams of fear are the only screams that seem to trigger calm flippy. If I scream out in pain instead of fear, then it only fuels Evil Flippy. We discovered this a few weeks ago when he flipped out and surprised me by cutting my leg open. I screamed, but it was in pain rather than fear and help. It was just a theory at the time, but it kept happening, and was named as a fact after a few days of it. _

_In the fourth second Flippy slit my throat, so my screams were more gurgling as the blood filled up my throat. It was warm, and sticky, and metallic but yet sweet. Ever since Flippy and I started dating a year ago I have grown used to the taste, sight, and smell of blood. It no longer affected me when he cut me and I tasted it. It was now a familiar taste, and my taste buds had gotten used to it._

_It was now the fifth second. I could no longer scream, and I was now on the floor at Flippy's feet, spurting out blood. His knife dropped and soon he did as well. He was on his knees, his hands on my shoulders._

_Everything went black. Everything went blank. No feelings. No tastes. No smell. _

_Then it all came back._

_I was lying on my back in Flippy's arms. We were on the kitchen floor. I looked up at Flippy to see him __looking down at me, no emotions on his face. I looked down and moved a bit in his arms, but felt him _

_hold onto me tighter. _

"_Flippy-"_

"_Flaky shut up! Don't say anything about trying to appeal to his better nature! He has no better nature!" Flippy screamed, cutting me off. I bit my tongue lightly, and stared up at him, trembling a bit. The shock from my new death was finally kicking in and I wanted to cry. I bit my tongue harder, but not hard enough to break the skin. I had tasted enough blood for the day, and was not going to inflict it on myself if I could help it. _

"_Sorry" I said in a small voice, and looked down. I sighed and tried to stand up with Flippy's help. My legs were trembling so much, the buckled under me, and Flippy had to pick me up and hold me in his arms bridal style. I looked down at my knees, embarrassed and a bit ashamed. Flippy held me close to him, and I felt a tear fall to the top of my head. I looked up, and felt a tear fall down onto my cheek. Flippy rarely ever cried when Evil flippy came out. He usually just felt guilty and ashamed, but never cried. He only ever cried when I was hurt, and even then it was rare. I knew that since he was crying I probably shouldn't have cried, because I wanted him to stop crying. I probably shouldn't have started sobbing, and clinging to him, but I did. I did exactly that. All at once tears flooded down my cheeks, and my eye sight blurred. _

"_I'm sorry Flippy. It wasn't your fault! It's never your fault." I tried to say, as I looked up at him. He wasn't sobbing like me. He was just tearing up. He just stood there, looking down at me with that unchanging, unfazed face. _

"_Flippy say something to me!" I said and hiccuped. He looked down at me and I shook with fear now. I was afraid that he would yell again, or something worse. I closed my eyes and waited for him to scream, but it never came. Instead, I felt his body shift, and then felt his lips on my forehead. At first, I cringed thinking he was going to say something, but then I loosened up, and settled into him, letting him kiss my forehead. _

"_Ok." He said and I looked up at him surprised. He wasn't smiling. He looked sad actually. He looked like this decision pained him and It hurt me to seem him in pain._

"_You mean..." I said and realized what he was giving his consent to. He was going to let me try and appeal to Evil Flippy._

"_Flippy, if you don't want me to I won't." I said, but he shook his head slowly. _

"_I don't want you to, but I can see that you do." He said and I nodded looking up at him. I leaned up a bit, and brushed my lips against his, crying a bit more. I wasn't sure myself if I was crying tears of joy, or tears of pain but I didn't think about it at the time._

" _you don't have to do this." He said, pulling away from the kiss._

"_I do." I said and he sighed, shaking his head_

* * *

><p>I looked up into Evil Flippy's eyes, and then closed my eyes.<p>

"I'll admit, that I am afraid of you," I said, my voice trembling as I spoke. The knife was right at my throat, limiting the volume of my voice. " But i'm in love with Flippy. Meaning I'm in love with YOU whether you like it or not." I said and tried to glare at him. Instead of glaring though, I was probably looking up at him with pleading eyes, which just made him laugh. Actually he cackled. The knife came up off of my throat and I gasped for air, closing my eyes as I tried not to scream, or cry.

"We'll see about that. If you think, you'll be able to change me, or accept me you're wrong you stupid bitch." He said and smiled as he cut my wrist. I screamed out in pain. I hadn't even noticed that he had my arms tied up above me to the head board of the bed. I held back the tears that weld up on my eyes as I bit my lip. I broke the skin easily and tasted the blood as it dripped inside my mouth. I could feel it drip down my chin and saw Flippy smile. He leaned down and licked up the blood on my chin. His warm tongue traveled slowly up my chin to my lips and I moved my legs a bit, tightening them together as I looked down at him. He chuckled and kissed me, splitting my lips apart making my groan inside his mouth with pain as he licked my bleeding lip. Giggles had told me all about how Cuddles sometimes did these kinds of things with her but it was always out of love for her. He never intentionally wanted to harm her. She even told me that it made HER feel GOOD. I couldn't believe that at the moment. All I felt was pain, violation, and disgust at what he was doing. Flippy had done something similar to this, but he never made me bite my lip so hard I bled. He never licked up that blood, and he never hurt me in this way.

His hand then snaked up my arms to the bleeding cut on my wrist. I figured it wasn't that deep since I couldn't feel the blood rushing down my arms, but it was deep enough to bleed for him. He put his finger on the cut and I groaned even more, clenching my eyes shut. He then Pulled away from the..."kiss" and smirked as he licked the blood off of his fingers. I looked at him in horror, and started to cry a bit. He laughed and sat up, looking down at me.

"Still want me?" He asked me and I turned m head to the right, looking away from him. I felt the tears fall to the right and nodded slightly. "I loved Flippy, and i'm going to make myself love you, and make you love me." I said and looked back at him. He stopped smiling and glared at me.

"We'll see about that." He said before giving Flippy back his control. I could always tell when Flippy came back. I always saw the change whenever I was lucky enough to still be alive to see him give flippy back his control. Their eyes changed for one. His eyes went from blood lust, to either a regular loving lust for me or a calm fragile look. At that moment it was a loving lust and I smiled lightly, even though I was still in pain. His facial features would also change. They would soften, and change from what they were. Right now he had two emotions on his face. Horror, and disgust. Both were probably at himself. He sighed as he leaned over me and reached for the ropes that had my hands bound. He was silent as he always was after. Once my hands were unbound, he moved off of me, and sat next to me, pulling me next to him as he looked at my wrists. I looked at them as well. They were red. One was red with both blood and rope burns though, the other just had a slight rope burn. He sighed again and shook his head as he reached over to his bed side table and took out some gauze and disinfecting alcohol. He started treating the wound and I flinched at his treatment.

"you should have screamed." He said finally and I looked up at him. He was still looking down at my wrist as he wrapped it up. I sighed and looked down at it as well.

"I didn't have to. I'm still alive aren't I?" I said to him, and saw him stop wrapping. I looked up at him, and saw him staring at me. I smiled lightly, and he looked back down at my wrist. My smile disappeared as he continued working. We sat there in silence for a minute or two as he finished up with the gauze wrap. When he was finished he gentle pushed my wrist away and hopped off the bed to put the kit away. I sighed and took my wrist into my other hand, looking at it.

"Flippy, i'm sorry I didn't scream but you agreed tha-" I looked up and was cut off by flippy's lips forcefully on mine. He was as forceful as Evil flippy was but not as rough. I could feel something coming from him, where as I didn't feel anything from Evil Flippy. I knew that this was Flippy's way of getting through the subject, and his decision to let me go through with this plan, so I let him continue and just handed myself over to him, deciding that we would talk about the situation later.

"I love you flippy." I said to him as he kissed me_._

He didn't say anything back, or show any sign that he loved me as well, Before i could say anything i felt my head hit the head board with a painful thrust, and heard a sickening crack. I felt blood rush down the back of my neck, and knew what had happened.

Evil Flippy had tricked me. this wasn't Calm Flippy.

_how did i not know that? _I asked myself and the realized. He wasn't looking into my eyes as often as he did. Even when after his flip outs, he woud at least look into my eyes for a bit. I had forgotten all about my rule. He was supposed to look into my eyes after every flip out to be assured that i was ok, and that i wasn't mad at him.

_You're so stupid flaky!_ I thought to myself as i groaned out in pain. Everything started to fade away, and soon i felt Flippy's hands on my head.

"i'm sorry. I don't love you, and i never will love you." Evil Flippy said as he chuckled and then turned my head to the side, breaking my neck, and i soon fell into yet another death but this time a less bloody and even more painful death.

Never before had Evil Flippy said he didn't or did love me. Hearing him say that he didn't, and never would pierced my heart and hurt more than it ever had when he did so with a knife.

A part of me died inside, and for once i wondered if it would be brought back to life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! For those of you who had been following my Vampire Academy stories, I am SOOOOO sorry for not finishing those. I just didn't have the heart to continue those, but i will definitely finish this time no matter what! And to those of you who are new to my stories, i hope you enjoyed and will believe in me to keep writing. I hope you enjoyed, and like many authors i would love some feedback, so review, like do something to show me i have some readers. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters will not be in animal form. They will be in a human form. All the characters are not mine, they belong to the mondo mini team. I have just changed the setting a bit and the situations.

To Love A Beast

Chapter 2:

Flippy POV. F.Y.I Italics are when Calm flippy is speaking and Bold italics is when Evil Flippy is speaking.

_A few hours after Flaky died_

_What have you done? Why did you just kill her?_ Flippy asked his internal twin. He was now in control and was sitting by flaky's side, waiting for her to wake up. She would most likely be awake in some hours. It usually took a day for any of the tree friends to resurrect.

_**I wanted to prove a point. She wants to love me, and me to love her. I'm just making sure that she knows exactly what she's getting into first. Since you claim to love her so much, i'm settling for her little game. If it weren't for you, I would have killed her long ago, and made it a daily ritual. Every day, more torturous, and bloodier than the day before. Before she makes such stupid accusations about being able to love, she has to go through the tests. **_Evil Flippy replied back to calm Flippy. Flaky's death had lead to calm flippy coming back in control, and Evil Flippy did not object. He wanted his twin to see the love of his life dead. Not only was he making a statement to Flaky, but to Flippy as well. They would both have to put up with him in this relationship. Flak would have to deal with the cruelty dealt on her, and Flippy would have to deal with the cruelty dealt by him.

_What tests? Why cant your tests just be a simple date where she gets to know you, and you make your intentions known through a rational and non violent way? We aren't in the war anymore! _The grief stricken man retorted back to his internal counterpart. He looked down at Flaky with love, and care as he smoothed back the top of her fiery red hair. He had untied her the minute he was in control, and had put her in their bed, comfortably and safely. No one would have guessed that anything bad happened to her, unless they saw the bandages on her wrist, which flippy took care of every other hour.

_**Oh, my dear twin. You don't know anything about me. The war out there may be over, but the war in here...This war, my dear counterpart, has just begun. I don't think you've quite realized yet, what being in this relationship, or any relationship for that matter holds. Every girl you kiss, kisses me. Every girl you holds, is held by me, but every girl you love. None of them, will ever be loved by me, and if I don't love them, I hate them, and...you should know what happens when I hate them.**_ The evil twin said to his good side. **_But, because you seem to love this girl so much, be thankful that I am even giving her a chance._** He continued, and once again chuckled. _**Have fun, sweet flippy. Sweet sweet flippy, because in no time, I will be out again and I will be out...with OUR dear dear flaky.**_

With that, the evil twins voice disappeared with an evil pitched laugh, that declined in volume by every second until it was gone. Flippy sighed and looked down at Flaky. "I'm so sorry Flaky." He whispered, the pain fully visible in his voice. He closed his eyes for a bit before opening them and getting off the bed. He walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen to get something to eat. When he opened the cupboards, he found that there was nothing to eat, so he decided to go to the store.

* * *

><p>Flippy was in the check out aisle, waiting to check out his food, when he heard a familiar voice call out his name.<p>

"Flippy my boy!" Pop said from behind Flippy. Flippy smiled and turned around to the young father.

"Pop, what a coincidence. Hello Cub." Flippy replied to the duo and smiled at the little baby sitting in the seat of the cart. Cub had on his usual orange and white striped spin hat and was sucking on a lollipop. Flippy felt that for some reason nutty should be somewhere trailing behind them because of cubs lollipop. Cub giggled cutely in reply to Flippy, making the veteran smile.

"Indeed it is. So how have you been Flippy? Has Flaky been taking good care of you, or rather you of you?" the wise man said and Flippy chuckled.

"I've been well. At least, as well as I can be. Flaky...Well, Flaky has been taking care of me recently, and...I've been taking care of her. Just not in the way that you mean, and I intend. If you know what I mean." Flippy said saddly, as he moved up a bit, putting his things on the little conveyer belt.

"Hello flippy! I'm sorry for over hearing, but I couldn't help myself. Whenever the name of one of my dear friends is mentioned, my ears just tune in." A young woman said to Flippy as she took his things, and charged them.

"It's quite alright Petunia. I understand." He said and smiled.

"I'm sorry to hear about that Flippy. I understand what you mean." Pop said and looked down at cub with a guilty smile as he pat the top of his child's head.

"Same here Flippy. If at anytime, you need me and giggles to come over to comfort Flaky with a Girls night out while you... do you thing, don't hesitate to call." Petunia said with a smiled. "By the way, your total is 56.76." she said and smiled.

"Yes Flippy, you and Flaky are very loved in this town, and you know she's like a daughter to me. If at anytime you feel the need to take off and...satisfy yourself, we will be at the ready to do whatever it takes to help." pop said and smiled.

"Thank you. Both of you," flippy said looking between the two as he paid. "That means a lot to both me and Flaky. Petunia, I think I will take you up on your offer." Flippy said as he looked behind Petunia at a flyer on one of the store walls. It was advertising the reopening of the Happy Tree Town Carnival. It had been shut down and reopened countless amounts of times because of the rides. Of course Sniffles was the one who designed them, but Lumpy was the one who constructed them so of course they would always break down. _Why doesn't anyone else construct the rides? _

"Petunia, would you mind taking Flaky to the Carnival today after work? I've been meaning to take her when it reopened, but... I think it would be better if she went with you and her other friends. The last time I went to the carnival and she was there...Things did not end well." Flippy said and Petunia nodded.

"I completely understand. I'm sure everyone would love to go the carnival. Besides, I promised Handy I would be there for the opening. He helped Lumpy build the rides this time, and he wants me to see his work." She said, proud of Handy's work. Flippy smiled and nodded. "Good, then everything is set. Oh, send Handy my regards, and hello." He said and smiled as he took the groceries and headed home.

* * *

><p>Flaky POV<p>

I opened my eyes, and looked up at the blury ceiling. I blinked my eyes for a while until they were focused, and clear. I looked around the room and saw that I was still in Flippy's, and my room. I Lifted myself up on my arms, and tried to look around, but my neck hurt. I groaned in pain as I brought my hands up to my neck and fell back on the pillow. I massaged my neck a bit and tried stretching, pushing through the pain. I tried to remember what happened, and I realized that Evil Flippy had Snapped my neck. I sighed and closed my eyes for a bit, moving one of my hands away from my neck, slowly towards my lips. I brushed my fingertips over my lips, and could feel slight swelling. It was probably from biting my lip, and also from the fierce kiss. I trembled a bit at the thought of what Evil Flippy did. It disgusted me. Made me feel violated, and disrespected... But it shouldn't have. He was still Flippy. They ha the same hands, lips, eyes... and yet they didn't. Evil Flippy's hands, lips, and eyes were rough and demanding, while Calm Flippy's were soft, and loving. I brought my hand down from my lips to the bed. I brought my other one down the bed as well, and pushed myself upright. I stood up and looked around the room. Flippy wasn't there. _Where could he be?_ I thought. The only thing I could think of though, was that he was still flipped and was on a massacre through the town. I clenched my hands into fists and took deep breathes. I tried to minimize the shakes in my body as I resisted the temptation to cry out, or run after him. I closed my eyes and just stood there, trying to calm myself. I don't know how long I stood there, but my stomach growled. I then realized that I was probably dead for a few hours, and I needed to eat, so I walked to the kitchen.

Once I reached the kitchen, I saw a small sheet of paper on the counter I walked up to it and saw that it was a note from Flippy.

**Dear Flaky.**

**Hopefully you don't wake up to read this. I wanted to be by your side when you wake, but just in case, I've gone to the supermarket to get some food. There was none in the house. Literally. I'll be home as soon as I can. I'm sorry if your hungry, please wait for me.**

**Love ** **,**

**Flippy**

I sighed with relief as I read the note and smiled broadly, resisting the temptation to bite my lip because of the swelling. I could feel butterflies flying around my stomach as I read the words "Love Flippy"

I moved to the other side of the counter, and sat down on one of the stools as I waited for Flippy to get home. I started to daydream about Flippy, and me living a different life together. I was so into the daydreaming, I didn't even notice when flippy came home.

"Flaky. Flaky. Flaky!" I finally heard Flippy call out as I looked up from the counter. There were four large brown bags on the counter and Flippy was sitting on the stool next to me, shaking my shoulders.

"Hi, i'm awake." I said and smiled at him, chuckling. He smiled in returned and leaned towards me to kiss my lips, but paused for a second, before quickly kissing my cheek. I felt a little disappointed that he did not kiss my lips, but I understood why. The swelling was probably still pretty bad.

"I'm glad to see you're alright." he said before getting off the stool, and walking into the kitchen to put the food away. I stood up and followed him, helping him put away the food.

"I'm sorry it took me longer than I expected at the market. I got into a little conversation with Petunia and Pop. They both say hello by the way." He said and I smiled, closing the cabinets.

"The carnival opened today." He said and I paused, turning around towards him. I smiled broadly and sat up on the counter top under the cupboards.

"So, you'll be taking me tonight? Like you promised?" I asked him excitedly and saw him pause for a minute before turning towards me. He had a guilty look in his eyes, and instantly my smile disapeared.

"No. i'm sorry love. I can't take you tonight." He said and instantly I looked at him angrily.

"you promised!" I said and then paused. "Is this about what happened last time?" I asked him and glared at him.

"Flippy! I already told you-"

"I know what you told me, and i'm sorry. This isn't about that." He said, cutting me off as he walked over to me. He looked into my eyes and I pouted sadly. He sighed and looked down at my hands, which were folded in my lap. He took them apart, and took one in his hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss. I felt his lips brush against the flesh on my hands, and I tried my hardest to not smile.

"You're still going tonight, just not with me. I asked Petunia to take you out with a few friends. I can't go tonight." He said and I looked down.

"Why not?" I asked him sadly, and he sighed.

"I just...Need to do a few things. Flip things." He said and I looked up at him, nodding lightly.

"But that won't take too long." I said and paused. "If you have time later, please come. Promise me that you will." I said and looked into his eyes, making him look into mine. There was a few minutes of silence between us. I could tell he was thinking about it and that was really all I wanted.

"Alright fine. I promise." He finally said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded, leaning up to kiss my forehead.

"Now, go on and get ready while I cook us a late lunch before you leave. Petunia will be here after work to pick you up." flippy said and I nodded as I hopped down from the counter and walked to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><em><span>At the Carnival<span>_

"come on flaky! Let's go on Handy's ride next!" Petunia called out to me from one of the lines. I looked at her, then up at the roller coaster. It was full of hills, and dips and twirls, and curves. I gulped lightly before smiling over at her.

"coming!" I said lightly before running over to her Handy was next to her in line, letting her wrap her arms around what was left of his.

"Flaky! come ride with me this time! We haven't gone on a ride together this whole time! come on, come on, come on!" Nutty said to me, jumping up and down holding one of his huge lollipops.

"Alright alright!" I said and smiled at him. He smiled and took my hand, jumping up and down.

"OOOOO! I'm so excited! Isn't this fun? Us friends, going to the Carnival! CARNIVAL!" Nutty screamed that last part and we all laughed. I actually was having a lot of fun, but i did still miss Flippy. I sighed lightly and smiled, brushing it off.

When we were finally up to ride, we got into our situated carts, and buckled up. Petunia buckled Handy up and cuddled up next him, holding onto him. I looked back at them and then looked forward, a bit jealous that I didn't have flippy with me to hold onto. I looked at Nutty and chuckled, shaking my head. Even Nutty had something dear to him to hold onto. He was gripping his precious lollipop and looked at the ride with wide eyes. He ferociously licked his lollipop and i chuckled.

"Hey there Flaky! How have you been lately?" Lumpy said to me from the technician box.

"Hi Lumpy. I've been good. yourself?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Good good. Well, enjoy the ride!" He said, smiling before pulling a lever in the box. The carts jerked forward, before slowly moving forward, then up a huge hill. I took deep breaths as we ascended up the hill, regretting getting on the ride. I knew i was going to die. I could feel it. Once again, i would die from this ride. The cart was soon at the very peak of the hill. It paused up there, giving us some time to look around. We were high above the carnival, even the town. i could even see mine and Flippy's house from up there. Right as i was about to take a calming breath, I heard a crack, and then I heard Petunia's screams. I turned my head and saw their cart go barreling down the hill, backwards. I was now hyperventilating. Nutty was calm, licking his lollipop. I looked at him, and then realized he was about to start jumping again. I took a quick breath, then in a few seconds we plunged. Nutty jumped, the cart tilted forward, and i was soon screaming my head off, but thankfully not literally.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? What will happen next to the happy tree friends?<p>

**Thank you all of my reviewers! I am very happy to be apart of the Happy Tree Friend's fandom, and i hope i do/did not disappoint.**

**Now click that review button and REVIEW! I don't mind a bit of criticism! I won't bite...hard. .**


	3. Chapter 3

The disclaimer is the same as always. These characters, and settings are not mine. They belong to the mondo mini team, and anyone else associated with the creation of Happy Tree Friends.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The cart raced down the tracks at an amazing speed. My hair was flying behind me in a fiery red blaze. It looked like there was fire attached to my head instead of hair. Nutty was screaming his head off next to me, but instead of screaming in fear like I was, he was screaming with exhilaration and joy.

"Ooohoo! This is so awesome! Isn't this fun Flaky?" The hyper human said. All I could reply with was a continuous scream. Finally, the cart made it to a straight track. I was able to breathe and I gripped the bars in front of me. The cart never wavered, or decreased in speed, making Nutty's "Oooo's" and "Ahhhhh's" Continue. I was finally able to relax just a bit, meaning I was actually able to move now. I turned my head to look at Nutty and saw that for the first time he wasn't licking a lollipop or eating sugar. His lollipop was up in the air, gripped by one of his fisted hands. I then turned my head just in time for us to make a sharp turn. We swerved to the right, causing me to hit the right door of my cart, and nutty to fall on top of me and crush me half to death. That was when I heard Nutty's screams turn from joy to shear pain and fear. I saw his arms outstretched in front of me, and saw they were empty. His lollipop must have fallen out of his hands when we turned. I looked at Nutty and tried to push him off of me.

"Nutty you're squishing me!" I told him and he got off of me whimpering as he looked around frantically for something.

"Partners stick together. I can't leave flaky. Flaky is my ride Partner. Partner. Partner. PARTNER!" I didn't know what Nutty meant by this, but I knew it was probably something I did not want to be a part of. Then, Nutty's face lightened up. He looked at me and said. "I FOUND LOLLI FLAKY! COME COME!" And with that he unbuckled both of our seat belts and grabbed my hand.

"Nutty… what are you AHHHH!" Nutty pulled me, and jumped out of the cart. Soon we were falling towards the ground. That's when Nutty let go of my hand and reached towards the lollipop that was on the ground. I screamed in terror as I was falling to another death, but Nutty of course was "OOOing" and "Ahhhing." That's when I looked down at him and saw his death. His arms broke as they collided with the ground. He screamed in pain, but managed to get the lollipop in his mouth. His body fell onto him, and broke into pieces as he was hurdled into the ground. I closed my eyes and screamed even louder as I waited for my turn at that fate.

Flippy POV

"Alright. What do you want from Flaky? What tests are you going to put her through?"

Flippy asked his evil twin as they sat inside his camo jeep from the war. He had driven out to the outskirts of the town, where no one would disrupt him. He sat in the front seat of the car, and pointed all of the mirrors at him so he could see his evil twin. The twin hadn't materialized in front of Flippy since the last time he worked as a carnie at the carnival.

"Tests that will test her skills with how she takes being with me, er…. Us. " Evil flip replied back to Flippy. Flippy looked into the mirror at the top of his car and stared into his evil reflection. His eyes had golden irises to them where as his normal ones had green irises.

"The first test, is to see if she can surpass the temptaion of leaving. Yes, it's true that she's had many chances to, but she's never had enough temptation to do so. Now she will." Evil Flipppy said with a cuckle. Calm flippy looked into his psychotic reflection, thinking about what he meant.

"What do you mean? What are you going to do to her?" Calm Flioppy demanded.

"Let's just say, you should get to that carnival, and try to save your woman." Evil flippy said, and as if he was timing the whole conversation, Fllippy heard Flaky's scream. His eyes widened as he reached down to his gear shift, puttingi n in drive before slamming his foot down on the gas. He abruptly turned the wheel, making the car screach as it skidded into a U-turn towards the carnival.

"What have you-" Flippy stopped mid sentence, looking into the mirror to see that Evil Flippy was gone. Flippy zoomed through the streets of Happy Tree town, desperate to make sure Flaky was alright.

Flippy slammed his foot on the brake when he reached the carnival parking lot. He opened his door and dashed towards the entry of the carnival, slamming his door behind him so hard that the glass shattered.

Flippy ran into the carnival and looked around for where Flaky was. His mind was racing about what could have happened to her. Whenever he was in conrol, and Flaky was introuble he did everything in his power to keep her safe, because he could. He was allowed to. He was given the will to. He ran around the Carnival ground, looking around, following flaky's screams. He looked around and saw that she was on the new rollercoaster. Actually, she wasn't on it. She was falling off it. He raced over to the ride, but them stopped in his tracks when he heard her screams stop. He looked infront of him at Nutty, or what was left of nutty. The green haired sugar-human was now a puddle of red, and green in a hole in the ground. But that wasn't what troubled Flippy. What troubled him, was the fact that Flaky wasn't on the ground next to him, and why she wasn't on the ground.

Flaky's POV

Thos few seconds seemed like the longest seconds leading up to my death ever. My screaming soon stopped around the time I estimated my plunge into the ground. I could picture the outcome of my death. Unlike Nutty's death, green and red, mine would be pure red. I would hit the ground and make a SPLAT! As I would break into pieces and maybe plunge into the earth. I weighed a lot less than Nutty. Mainly because I actualy ate healthy foods. I hoped that that would help creat a quick death, that only lasted a second. But that didn't happen. Infact, none of that happened. I never hit the ground. I never died. I was still in the air. I opened my eyes finally, when I thought that I had screamed for long enough. I was hovering over the ground. I didn't know what was going one, until I realized that I was being held. I looked up slowly and saw that the person carrying me, was none other than the famous Superhero Splendid! I looked up at him and gawked, in a loss for words. He smiled down at me, and chuckled. "Are you alright Flaky?" He asked in his deep masculine voice. I nodded slowly and he chuckled as he nodded back. Then we were flying to the side. Well, my side, his front. We were flying forward towards the entry of the carnival. When we reached the entry, splended gently set me down onto the ground and smiled. "I'll be right back. I have to save two other citizens." He was then back in the air, flying to the other side of the rollercoaster. I watched him fly away and smiled lightly. I had had a small crush on the Superhero, ever since his first rescue. No one really knew about it, and I wanted to keep it that way. I quickly stopped smiling, and looked around, then paused when I saw Flippy standing under that rollercoaster, about eleven feet away from where Nutty had died. My heart caught in my chest, and it started to beat faster, with smaller beats. I looked at him, and I smiled again, but this time my smile was wider. I Exhaled. My heart rate started to calm down as I realized I had been holding my breath since I saw Flipy. I took a nother breath before running over to him. As I came closer to him I saw that he had a shocked expression on his face, along with another one that I couldn't read. As soon as I was in arms length from him I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him. I heard grunt as I hit him and stumble backwards a bit, but then I heard him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Flippy! You're here!" I said happily as I kissed his cheek and held onto him even tighter.

"Yeah. I rushed over here when I heard your screams." He said and paused. "I wanted to make sure you were alright." He ended, and I smiled, pulling away from slightly, just so I could look at his face.

"i'm fine now. Did you see him? Splendid came to my rescue!" I said like a school girl and smiled even broader. "THE Splended!" I said and his smiled lightly, chuckling.

"Yes, I saw. That was...amazing." he said and smiled, leaning forward to kiss my cheek.

"I'm just glad you're ok." Flippy said and I smiled, kissing his lips. It was only then that I realized I was trembling. I was trembling so violently, that even Flippy was shaking because of it. My body might still be in shock from the near death situation, but my mind was now fully past it. All I wanted to think about was Flippy, and how I was rescued by Splendid. I felt Flippy hold onto me tighter as he kissed me back roughly. I smiled at this, but then abruptly pulled away when I heard a WHOOSH! Sound above. I looked up and behind me to see that Splendid was back, with both Petunia and Handy. I smiled and looked at Flippy, pushing away from him so I could stnd on the ground. I then took his hand and ran towards both Petunia and Handy. "He's back!" I said to flippy and smiled as we ran. Petunia saw us and she smiled running towards us shakingly I let go of Flippy's hand, so that Petunia and I could Embrace.

"Oh my god! It's Splendid! Splendid rescued us!' Petunia said and I squealed quietly with her.

"I know! It's amazing!" I said and smile shyly over at Splendid, and then gaped as I saw Flippy talking to him. I looked at Petunia and ran over to Flippy, dragging Petunia along with me. When we reached the two, I let go of Petunia, and she ran imediately towards Handy. I looked between Flippy and Splendid, shocked that they were talking.  
>"Flippy. You know Splendid?" I asked him calmy, trying to hide my excitement.<p>

"Oh, Flaky. Yes. I know him. We were actually in the war together for a brief moment. Splendid was working as war doctor for quite a short while. I was one of his patients, and we kindled a friendship." He said and smiled at Splended now. Splendid chuckled and nodded.

"Yes yes, quite so. I remember when you first arrived in my wing. Themost stubborn young man I had ever met. He wouldn't accept the fact that he had landed in the hospital wing. He was also the most violent." Splended said before Chuckling. Flippy winced slightly. Splendid ofcourse didn't notice it, but Flaky did. She was the only one who could notice it. She looked up at Flippy, and intertwined her arm with his, and laced her fingers with his, squeezing his hand. She smiled up at him when he looked down at her, and he gave a small smile in return.

"Yes, that is all true Splendid." He said and forced a chuckle. Splended nodded to him and smiled.

"Well, I should be off then. Flippy my boy, you must come see me some times." Splendid said and then looked at Flaky. "And bring Flaky along as well. I would love to get to know her better." He said and I started to bluch, smiling softly.

"Ofcourse. I'll stay in touch. Thank you again for saving her, along with her friends. She's quite clumsy." He said and then paused, looking down at me. I looked up at him and then quickly down.

Splendid chuckled and hsook his head.

"It's no problem. I was happy to do it." He said. I then felt a hand on my free hand. I looked up and Saw splendid bring it up to his lips to kiss it. I blushed even more at this and bit my lip lightly.

"Miss Flaky, you must be more careful in the future. Flippy here was very frightened when he heard your screams." He said and smiled as he saluted to Flippy, earning the same gesture in return before flying off into the sky.

"Let's go Flaky." Flippy said abrptly and pulled me along with him towards the entry of the Carnival.

"Thank you for taking Flaky out tonight Petunia. I really appreciate it and Flky does as wel but we should be getting home tonight." He said and nodded to Handy as a hello.

"Oh come now Flippy. You just got here. Why don't we all just go out for dinner. Something calm." Handy said and smiled.

"No!' Flippy said quickly. His outburst brought me out of my daze,and I looked up at him. He looked disturbed, and was looking at the ground. I was frightened now. I didn't know what was wrong with Flippy. He was NEVER like this. He was always a gentleman around everyone.

"I'm sorry Handy. We won't be able to join you tonight." He said and then turned towards the Entry.

"I'll go start the car." He said before letting go of my hand and exiting the carnival.

I watched him leave and sighed, before putting on a sad smile and turning towards Handy and Petunia.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know what's gotten into him. He was gone earlier to deal with some flip things. I think he's just a bit disturbed, and tired from it." I said and looked at Petunia. She nodded and smiled before hugging me tightly.

" It's ok Flake! We understand. Tell Flippy we understand, and no hard feelings." Petunia said before pulling away. I smiled at her and nodded, before looking at Handy.

Yeah, what Petunia said. We understand what he's going through. Well... We don't really understand it, but we understand how he acts after." Handy said and chuckled. "We've been friends for years Flaky. Everyones gets it." He said and I smiled nodding. "Thank you Handy. And i'll talk to him about a double date when he's calmed down. I'm sure he'd love to." I said and smiled. I said my goodbyes to Petunia and Handy, and soon walked to the car.

I shut the car door behind me, and then looked at Flippy, but my attentiont was drawn to the window.

"What happened!" I asked him abruptly, looking at him now. He was staring the the Wheel.

"Hm?" He looked at me and then towards the window before looking at the wheel again.

"Nothing." He said before putting the car in drive, and slowly exiting the carnival parking lot. I could tell that the drive home would be long, and unwanted.

* * *

><p><strong>So! Announcements!<strong>

** those of you who are crazy followers, always wanting chapters to be done and posted on time, on a deadline i'm sorry! I have something called a life, and it gets in the way of my writing. I try my hardest to post on a deadline, but sometimes i can't make it! I'm sorry.**

**2.I am aware of some mistakes in my writings. you should know, that i write these late at night, when i am too tired to check every single nook and crany of it. Yes, i can use the spelling, and grammar check but i am a very lazy person and i usually work on these with an offline beta when iam not so tired and lazy. I was just so adamant on getting this chapter posted for you guys, so if there are any mistakes, i will check them, fix them, and please you grammer nazi's out there! :)**

**'s character. YES! I know he's different! I made him this way. so before any of you nag me, saying, "THat's not right! That' snot how he's supposed to be!" i know that! i've changed him for my story. ****In this one, splendid isn't a messy superhero, he's an actual, superhero. He doesn't kill. He only saves. I have also made some other changes, but PLEASE bare with me on them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! Review! Review! Review! Or you could just add me to your favorite authorstory list. . I'm cool with that too. ^^ I hope you enjoyed! **


	4. AN IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys! So... i have to explain the delay.**

**I know i haven't posted in a WHILE but i have been busy with... a bunch of shit.**

**I was running around a lot for the past few weeks. I hadn'y really had time to just sit down and write... until two weeks ago.**

**Two weeks ago, i had finally been able to write up the next few chapters, and i had decided to put a sneak peek up on here for you guys to see a few days later...**

**but then my laptop got hacked, and erased, so now i have no story to give you guys. So i have to start up from scratch, and... the whole hacking has been stressful on me because i had A LOT of stuff on my lap top that i won't be able to get back.**

**So i'm really sorry about not posting, but i am trying my best to write and get things together. I CAN guarantee though, that a chapter will be posted within a months time so please sit tight and be patient. **

**I will be REALLY grateful to those who choose to stick with me through all of this. You guys are my true followers, and i love having your support. :)**

**-Roza**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do not own ANY of the characters, or settings used in this story. All credit goes to the Mondo Mini team, and anyone else associated with the creation of Happy Tree Friends.  
><strong>*********

**HEY GUYS!  
>Chapater 4 is finally here! YAY! So you can all put your pitchforks and guns down! and also your killer cookies! ;P you know how you are! ^^<strong>

**So before you guys read this, please know that i had actually finished this chapter 2 weeks ago, but i didn't have time to post. I've had a busy schedule, with annoying profs. who give exams/tests practically every two weeks, and... i'm a student before a writer so... yeah.**

**THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME! I loved reading the reviews, and messages i got from loyal readers, you guys just made my day, and... This is for you guys. :) **

**Alright! I'll stop rambling now so you guys can read. XD ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The drive was quiet, and it brought a famous quote to my mind which said, "When a woman with much to say, say's nothing, her silence is deafening."... or something like that. I wondered if that was the case for Flippy, since for me it was his silence that was deafening.

I looked out the window and watched the trees flew by. The effect of Flippy driving at a speed of seventy-five miles per hour. It was obvious that he wanted to go faster, but he was holding back because of my safety. He was always holding back for and because of me. As we came to a stop light, I saw Pop and Cub walking on the side walk towards one of the town's many parks. I smiled as I watched the two but stopped as I realized something was missing, or rather SOMEONE. Ma. Pop never talked about Ma, but that was understandable. Ma was gone. She DIED. forever. The only one to actually die, and never come back. No one knows what happened, just that one day Ma and Pop went out of town for a few days on a vacation together and only Pop returned.

No one knows which cursed. The people, or the town. most of us believe it's the town now, since Ma died. No one knows where the boundaries of the town end though, or where the boundaries for the curse end. Pop and Ma were just unfortunate enough to find out the hard way.

When Pop came back, he was if he portrayed a calm and cool self, everyone could tell that he was dying inside. He was distant with everyone. Including Cub.

He didn't go out much after. I would go over to Pop and cub's house to check up on them, and noticed Pop just laying in his room looking at photo albums filled with pictures of him and Ma.  
>Every day i would go check up on the two, and everyday i would notice Pop in the same position, but with a different album. I would stay over for a few nights sometimes, to take care of Cub.<p>

Ever since those days, Pop has been doing much better. He's been going outside more, obviously, and conversing with everyone. Even Cub seems to be doing better. Even though he was too young to know what happened, he was still affected by pop's lack of attention for him.

I snapped out of my trance when Pop and Cub waved at me. Cub was jumping up and down joyfully, which made me smile. I returned the friendly gesture quickly, before Flippy stepped on the gas, and once again we were zooming past the trees.

As we drove further away from the father and son, I figured it would be a good time to talk, or atleast try.

"You can't ignore me forever." I said, turning towards Flippy. My eyes were brought to the broken window again, then to Flippy's apathetic face

"That may be true, but I never intended to." He said passively as he quickly glanced at me. I stared at him and quickly thought of something else to say that would break the deafening silence.

"How was your "Flip" time?" I asked him nonchalantly

"Uneventful." He said bluntly. He was lying.

"Flippy, What happened? If you don't want to talk about it, just say so, it's fine. You know I hate it when you lie." I said, pleadingly. The car jerked to the right, then forward then nothing. We were in my driveway.

"Get out." He said. There was slight hint of aggression in his voice, but it was enough to make me obey him. I got out of the car with a woeful heart, and a confused mind, and stood there for a few moments before walking towards the houses threshold.

As I walked towards the door, I noticed that it was slightly opened. I couldn't remember if I had left it open or not, so I just figured that Flippy had forgotten to shut it all the way. I pushed the door open and walked inside, only to have the real reason why the door was open inside my house.

Lifty and Shifty had been busy.

As I walked further into the house, I began to shake. The furniture in the living room was turned over. The drawers were turned inside out. Lamps were smashed onto the floor, picture frames broken, and glass shattered onto the carpet. The TV was gone and the Entertainment stand was a mess. I looked into the kitchen, and saw that everything in there was still intact, so I looked forward, towards the hallway that led to my bedroom. I walked slowly to the hallway, and saw that the pictures that I had on the counter to the side were toppled over. Some of them had cracks on the glass. The cabinets were open as well, and there were quite a few quilts lying on the floor.

I stepped around and over whatever was on the floor, careful not to step on anything and make a noise incase the two brothers were still in the house. As I got closer to the door, I was able to hear the two robbers talking.

"hurry up and grab the jewelry L! That psycho Flippy bought them for her, so they are definitely worth loads." Shifty said, his low pitch voice confirming his identity, and his age compared to Lifty. Even though they were twins, it was easy to tell that shifty was older. He was slightly taller and had a deeper voice than Lifty.

"shifty, I don't like this. There's just something I don't like about stealing from Flaky. Even if she is one of the richer people in Happy Tree Town. Let's go rob Lumpy. He's loaded also." Lifty pleaded. I admired Lifty for that. Even though he stole with his brother, he felt some form of regret.

"Lumpy is head of the Bank. All of his valuable are in the bank." Shifty replied. "Now hurry up." They went back to "work" and I considered walking in, but I couldn't move my feet.

"Lifty, why are you just standing there? And what is in your hand?" Shifty said.

"You're lying. What did you just hide behind the picture?"

"nothing! I was just looking at it." Lifty's voice was higher than usual, and he sounded nervous for once. I heard footsteps then silence. Then a deafening "CRACK!" followed by whimpers and sniffling.

"YOU LIAR!" How could you not steal this? This is probably worth more than anything here!" Shifty shouted at Lifty.

"But.. I-It means more to F-Flaky than a-anything here as well. I-I remember her talking about h-how much sh-she loved it." Lifty said, stuttering on some words in the act of holding back his tears.

It was then, that I realized two things. Lifty was a great friend, and I probably did not give him enough credit for that, and what the two brothers were fighting about. My heart started racing and my feet began to move. I pushed the door open and saw Lifty and Shifty standing by my dresser. Lifty was holding his cheek, which was red, and was holding back tears in his eyes, which were also red.

Shifty was standing by my dresser holding my most prized necklace. It was a ten karat white gold, diamond accented double heart necklace. Flippy had given it to me on our second year anniversary.

"Put that necklace down Shifty." I said angrily. I had no idea where my sudden anger, or courage came from, but I did know that I couldn't bare to lose that necklace. Shifty and Lifty turned towards me. Shifty was smirking at me, swinging the necklace in a hypnotic way.

"Or what flaky?" He asked rhetorically. He quickly reached his hand inside his blazer, and retrieved a small luger. He pointed the barrel at my stomach and smiled, maliciously.

"I don't care if you shoot me shifty, I'll just come back tomorrow."

"I know that, but if I shoot you, we'll have time to escape and sell all of these things. Including your precious necklace," He paused. "No hard feelings Flaky, but that's just what we do, and usually we never succeed. We need this." He said and gave a half smile.

He put his finger on the trigger and I sighed, closing my eyes. I took deep breaths, telling myself to breathe.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Then I heard the gun shot.

* * *

><p><strong>SO HOW WAS IT? AMAZING? HORRIBLE? WORTH THE WAIT? TOTALY NOT WORTH THE WAIT? REVIEW! OR MESSAGE ME IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GO PUBLIC WITH A REVIEW. ;P <strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it some bit, and that it at least makes you want to stick with the story. :) **

**Alright, Thanks Guys! ^^**

**-Roza**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i do not own ANY of the characters, or settings used in this story. All credit goes to the Mondo Mini team, and anyone else associated with the creation of Happy Tree Friends.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Exhale.<p>

I felt butterflies in my stomach, but it wasn't the kind of butterflies you get when you're shot, so

obviously I did not have a bullet in my stomach. I would know. When someone shoots you, and

directly at your stomach, you felt the hole. You feel the warmth in your guts rush out with the blood,

as if the butterflies were the blood. You feel sick and... awkward. The tingly feeling suddenly takes

over. Not like more butterflies, but a.. tingle. A tickle. A kind of feeling you get when you see the

person you love. A kind of person who is your life. That's what people mean when they say your

life flashes before your eyes.

You remember the person you love, and you know... you know you'll never see them again.

That's when the sickness replaces the tingles. All your warmth is gone. The sickness is in your

gut and it gets to bad, so quickly you convulse. You drop because of it, until you're on the floor,

lying still as if you're already dead.

But none of this was happening to me... aside from the sickness, but that always happens to me.

Even the sound of a gun shot sets me off.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw shifty lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. I gasped,

and took a step back, covering my mouth with my hands.

I took a deep gulp, wondering who shot him. I turned around slowly, my heart racing as I lowered

my hands down to my side. When I had turned fully, I sighed with relief.

"Flippy, you didn't have to shoot him." I said, a straight, but puzzled face replacing my relief.

"I do a lot of things I don't HAVE to do Flaky." He responded coldly. Looking into my eyes. They

were golden, and bone chilling.

"Yes yes, move aside Flippy. This is now Police business." Lumpy said from behind Flippy.

He stepped aside, his eyes never breaking away from mine, and let Lumpy walk by.

"Hello Flaky. Please, don't take any offense from this... but i'm surprised AND GLAD to see

that you are not hurt." Lumpy said in his old, gentleman like tone. I held my eyes locked with

Flippy's for a few seconds more before turning towards Lumpy, smiling. Lumpy was wearing his

normal Tan-ish, brown uniform. Today he wasn't wearing a tie, which looked a bit.. odd, but also

made him look quite handsome. He had his usual earrings on, golden moose horns, and his black

aviator sunglasses were positioned on his head, keeping his golden tipped, blue bangs out of his face..

He was holding a nigh stick in his right, green gloved hand.

"No offense taken Lumpy. It's alright." I said in my usual cheery voice. Lumpy smiled and nodded as

he walked towards Lifty.

I looked at Flippy momentarily before watching as Lumpy cuffed Lifty. He did not struggle. He did

not look up. He willingly allowed Lumpy to cuff him. As I watched my friend lock the metal rings

around Lifty, I sighed. Lifty was my friend also. So was Shifty, but Lifty was a good friend. He didn't

want to do the robbery. I understood why he did it though. He was afraid of Shifty, as he always is.

"Lumpy, let him go. I don't want to press charges." I said abruptly before Lumpy could pull Lifty out

of the room. Both of them looked up at me, but my eyes were locked with Lifty's. His eyes seemed to

speak for his mind,but his mind was so

puzzled. So.. jumbled up. His eyes were filled with shock, but underneath that they showed guilt,

sorrow, remorse, and relief.

"If that's what you want Flaky." Lumpy said before taking off Lifty's handcuffs. I looked at Lumpy

and watched as he picked up a black duffle bag. He unzipped it, and looked inside. It was filled with

whatever the brothers stole, most likely. Lumpy walked over to me, and handed the bag to me. "check

to make sure everything is in here. If there's anything missing you know where to find me" Lumpy said and smiled.

"Thank you Lumpy. I will.." I said, nodding. Lumpy nodded and then took a few steps behind me,

towards Flippy.

I looked at Lifty and saw him rubbing his wrists slowly. I put the duffle bag down slowly by Flippy's

feet and walked towards Lifty. He was looking down at his brothers bloody form, but looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you Flaky. How can I ever repay you?" He asked and I smiled and held out my hand.

"You can return that necklace your brother was about to take." I said and he nodded smiling.

He looked around for the necklace and then stopped on Shifty's body.

I looked down and saw a little thing shining in Shifty's blood.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and soon heard foot steps.

I opened my eyes to find Flippy bent over Shifty's body, picking up the face twisted slightly with disgust at the action.

Evil Flippy's fingers were now a dark crimson as he walked over to me.

I looked up at him and saw his eyes were still a glistening golden, and now furious.

"First of all, why were you not wearing this? Second of all, what kind of IDIOT walks into a room that

these moronic twins are robbing? I don't care if they're your friends, Shifty ALWAYS carry's a gun,

and doesn't care about who he uses it on!"

Flippy said angrily. I felt like a little girl compared to him when he was mad. Especially when he

flipped.

"I'm sorry." I said meekly to him. He made a "Ch!" sound and I looked up to see him shaking his head.

"Now i'll have to get this cleaned, and it'll take days to get all the blood stains off, and that specific

shine it always had. My other half wanted you to wear it on your double date with Petunia and Handy

he was planning as an apology for the carnival!" Flippy said through his clenched teeth.

"Evi! Don't be mad at Flaky. It was my fault." Lifty piped in with evil Flippy's "name".I turned,

looking at him and smiled lightly at him shaking my head in a way to tell him to stop.

"I know who's fault it is thief, and you're lucky I don't just shoot you here and now like your annoying

brother. You are going to clean up the mess in here, and clean the carpet until EVERY. LAST. DROP

of your twin's blood is gone. Starting tonight!"

Flippy said to him, then looked back at me. "As for YOU missy..." Flippy paused and closed his

eyes. His face started to relax,and I became even more fearful of him. When evil Flippy was angry,

he was bearable. He showed it. But when he had something sneaky, and malicious in mind he never

showed it. The only thing you saw was either calm eyes, or an evil smile,

depending on the extremeness of his plan. When he opened his eyes he had a slight, calm smile on.

"Flaky, put on something nice, but not to nice. Nothing expensive. Looks like we'll be going on a

double date after all."

Flippy said, and then turned. "You have an hour to get ready. I'm going to go drop the necklace off at

the jewelers and prep for tonight. Lifty, you should probably take your brothers body home before it

creates an even bigger mess for you to clean back in an hour with whatever materials you'll

need to make this carpet spotless." He then walked out of the room, and

I let out a sigh of relief and turned towards Lifty. He was quivering, but smiled lightly at me. I smiled, walked towards him and gave him a hug. He stood there for a few seconds before giving me one in return.  
>"Thank you so much flaky, and I'm SO sorry." He said and sighed, before kissing the top of my head and pulling away.<br>"It's alright Lifty. We're friends. That's what friends to for each other." I said and smiled. He smiled back and walked towards his brothers body, picking him up.  
>"i'll see you later Flaky." He said, smiling before walking out of the room.<p>

I looked down at the stain on the carpet and shook my head as i turned, and walked towards my closet to get ready for the double date tonight.

What was Flippy planning tonight?

* * *

><p><strong>SO HOW WAS IT? AMAZING? HORRIBLE? REVIEW! OR MESSAGE ME IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GO PUBLIC WITH A REVIEW. ;P<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**-Roza**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Chapter 6 is here! :DD Now you can't kill me! once again... you people know who you are. So i just have a quick shout out to make, and it is for my new beta! :DD YAYYY! The horrible writer finally has a beta to make her writing tolerable! So, my beta's name is PuzzleParadox and she is an amazing writer/beta! She and i are very close friends, and i suggest you guys check out her work. You will be so glad you did. Enough of that, time to get on with the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do know own any of the characters or settings in this story, all credit goes to the mondo mini team and anyone else affiliated with the making of Happy Tree Friends.**

* * *

><p>FxF chapter 6<p>

I had decided to go with a casual, but elegant look. I wore a dark red wrinkled skirt that went to about

mid thigh, a maroon halter top, and a bright red long sleeve, off-the shoulder shirt over it. I wore my

red pencil heels as well. I walked out of my closet and towards my dresser, which was still somewhat

messed up from Lifty and Shifty ransacking it. I looked into the large mirror hanging above the mess

and could see the large red stain on my carpet under Shifty's body, by my closed door. I had put a small towel over his face before changing. Even though he was dead, I still felt odd changing in front of his body. I felt as if he would resurrect right in front of me as I was

changing. I knew that wouldn't happen, but just as a precaution, the towel covered his entire face. I looked into the mirror, directly into my own sparkling brown eyes. Probably the only non red item on my body, aside from my skin, which was a creamy color, but was also on

the verge of becoming a light olive, and my teeth, which were of course a pearly white. I looked down at my dresser, and examined whatever jewelry I had left.

I looked over my shoulder towards my bed, which was the resting place of the bag of jewelry. I walked over to it, making sure to walk around Shifty. I must hurry up and get ready. I can't STAND seeing shifty dead in his blood on my floor. I must remember to apologize to

Lifty for Flippy's punishment.

I looked into the bag and smiled when I saw the pair of ruby and diamond ear rings. There were in the shape of a simple flower. A gold setting, with five small diamonds in a circle, and a single sparkling ruby in the center. I picked up the pair, along with a matching tear drop

ruby, set in white gold. I took my place in front of the dresser, and clicked the ear rings into the small holes in my ear lobes. I then fastened the necklace on around my neck. It sparkled under the harsh lightning coming from the lights. I looked at my shoulders, making sure

that the shoulders were level, and the straps weren't twisted annoyingly. I pulled at my sleeves, adjusting the placements, evening out my skirt, and walked out of the room. I took a deep breath, before pulling the door closed behind me.

I looked down at my shoes and closed my eyes, covering my mouth. I felt a wave of nausea sweep over me, and all I could think was about time.

I slid down the door and sat on the floor, taking in deep breathes. Pathetic. Everyones dies at least once a week in this town, and yet I still can't get over it. I truly am pathetic and weak. I was shaking as I closed my eyes and rested my head against the door. I took deep

breaths trying to calm myself. My whole body was shaking like before, but it wasn't as bad. The shakes this time were caused by my anticipation for tonight, and my wonder in what Flippy had planned. I really did not want to witness anyone else dying. Especially not my

closest friends. I opened my eyes and looked forward at the front door. I sat there for a few minutes, piecing my thoughts together in a calming manner, matching up soothing words with fretting voices.

When I had recovered from my little episode I walked into the kitchen to get a drink. I opened one of the cabinets and took out a glass. When I closed the cabinet I saw Flippy's little stash of alcohol. He wasn't a heavy drinker, at least calm Flippy wasn't, but Flip was. He

wasn't an alcoholic, but he did enjoy his liqueur. I looked at the bottles and wondered what they tasted like. I never really thought about taking a drink from one of Flippy's expensive bottles, but today I just felt that tingle of of curiosity spread through my body. I looked

away from the bottles and decided that If I wanted, I could just have a drink at the restaurant. For the time being, I decided to just have a glass of cold water. I took slow, long gulps as I waited for Flippy's jeep to pull into the drive way. When it did I took a few deep breaths

before putting the glass in the dishwater and going to open the door for him. He smiled casually when I opened the door and looked me over as he stepped into the house. He had acquired a full view of me by the time I had closed the front door and turned back to look at

him.

"Exquisite. Very amiable."

I couldn't help the small smile that appeared upon my lips as I heard those words come from Flip's

mouth. I nodded in thanks, as I still could not speak.

"I have dropped off the necklace at the jewelers for cleaning, so we can pick it up tomorrow. I shall go change now, and we shall leave at once." He said before smiling and turning away. I nodded, and watched as he walked into our room before sighing and walking into the living room, plopping down on the couch.

-Flip P.O.V-

(**Flip, **_Flippy)_

As I walked into the room, my ears met with a most disagreeable sound, of my shoes stepping in something wet. I looked down and saw that I had stepped in Shifty's blood.

**Why hasn't that fool taken his brother's body? **I thought to myself angrily as I slipped off my shoe and tossed it across the room, slipping off the other and putting it by the door. I walked over to the walk in closet my counterpart and that woman shared, and began to

dress formally for the night.

_She's not THAT woman, she's my woman, and unfortunately, also yours. Even if you don't accept that fact, she is. Why can't you accept that? If the victim can accept the abuser, why can't the abuser accept the victim?_

I chuckled at this as I took off my jacket, and slipped out of my shirt. I hung the jacket up, and threw the shirt into the laundry basket, which was set at the far end of the closet.

**Ouch! I'm just having a little fun. There is no victim or abuser in this situation. Just... a ring leader and a little lion who'll jump when her master says "jump!" and anyway, you shouldn't be arguing with me tonight. I'm actually considering let **

**you go on this date with her for a short while. So I suggest you hold your tongue if you don't want me to be in control the whole time. **

_Please! Just please don't cause too many deaths! You know how Flaky is with death-_

**Yes I do, which is actually quite amusing. A young lady who hates the sight of blood, and death, living in the one city where death is served fresh and hot... every single day. I do wonder why she never left. Maybe she became accustomed to **

**the deaths. Perhaps she had found someone to stay for. Ah! What if... it's because she had no choice? **

_Is this your plan? Is this the first test? Flaky has had a choice for the past twelve years! She could have left whenever she wanted to! She's here to stay! Forever! And I intend to keep my promise of spending that forever with her, regardless of your plans so just give it up!_

**Tisk tisk, do you know me at all? When have I been one to give up?Do you honestly believe that I will give up just because my weak counterpart asks me too? You should be ashamed! You don't even know yourself fully!**

_You are not me, and I am not you! You once were me, but not anymore! Not since you first laid a hand against Flaky! _

**Oh hush now! We must get ready for tonight's date. I have decided that I shall let you take over just so you'll shut up the next time I decide to take control, which might even be in the next hour or so. Be cautious of where you are, and of what **

**is happening around you. **

And with that, we switched.

-Flippy's P.O.V-

I was now in control. I was now able to be with Flaky and help her through this. I quickly looked into my side of the closet, and quickly put on a pale green dress shirt. I changed into a pair of black dress pants, and picked up a black blazer as I walked out of the closet to

stand in front of the mirror. I noticed Shifty lying on the floor, with a towel over his head and I smiled sadly.

_Oh Flaky, you silly silly girl. Why must everything you do, may it be silly, necessary, or just plain __cautious, appear cute. _

I paused after that thought, waiting for Flip to reply, but when he had not I smiled approvingly and looked into the mirror in order to fix myself up. I folded the collar of my shirt down, folded my sleeves up to my elbow the way Flaky liked, and smoothed my hair out with my

fingers. I smiled lightly to myself as I looked at my eyes. They were their usual emerald green, and Flaky would know instantly who I was. I picked up the blazer and put it on as I walked out of the room. I paused, looking back into the room at my dead friend.

_I'm so sorry old friend. As much as I would like to say you didn't deserve it, you should not have provoked my counter part like that. Hopefully, you will have learned a lesson from this, and will reconsider your moves in the future. _

I closed the door behind me and fixed the collar of my blazer as I walked towards the living room. I noticed Flaky sitting on the couch, her head bent over buried in her hands. I felt a sharp pang in my heart at seeing her that way. I quickly walked over to her, and sat down

next to her. I slowly put my hand on her shoulder, which caused her to jump and scurry to the other side of the couch. She looked up at me, taking deep breaths as we looked into each others eyes. I sat patiently waiting for recognition to cloud her eyes, and when it finally

did I smiled, and opened my arms precisely before she hit my chest as if we had timed the event.

"You're back." She said happily as she hugged me tightly. I nodded as I responded to her embrace, by mimicking her tightness, and holding her close to me.

"Yes my love. I'm sorry for the delay. Flip just gave me back my control. He's allowing me to go on tonight apology date." I said as I kissed the top of her head. I felt a slight cold wetness on my chest and knew she was tearing up.

"There there, no need to cry. You'll make your eyes all puffy and red. They'll match everything else about you." I said and smiled as she chuckled. "That may be a good thing for you, but I prefer looking into the beautiful brown eyes I fell in love with." I said and she sniffled,

pulling back looking up into my eyes. Here eyes were slightly red, but not puffy. I smiled as I wiped her tears with my fingers and kissed her forehead.

"You don't know how much it hurt to hear all the cruel things he said." She said, her voice slightly cracking with that post crying crack. I sighed and nodded.

"I know love, and I'm sorry, but he's gone for now. Let's just enjoy his leave." I said and she nodded.

"I know, but it's just... I'm trying so hard to accept him. I'm trying so hard to love him, and to get him to love me but... he's making it so hard! Why doesn't he want us to be together? Why won't he accept me?" she said looking at me with pleading eyes. I looked at her

sadly as I felt my heart crack.

"I don't know. That's just the way he is. He doesn't like anyone, and he's determined to keep it that way. He doesn't want to be 'weak' like me." I said and looked at her. She seemed a bit taken a back. I figured it was because I called myself weak, so I continued. "The fool.

If only he knew how strong I really am now that I have found love with you." I said and she smiled, looking down with a blush.

"Well, now you really are one complete color. You should smile more often so people know your teeth aren't red as well." I said and she chuckled, punching my chest lightly.

"Ouch! That actually hurt." I said, pretending to be in pain. She smiled and sniffled, looking down.

"Come, We should go now. We don't want to keep Petunia and Handy waiting now do we?" I asked and she shook her head. I smiled, taking her hand in mine to help her up. With that we walked out of the house together.

* * *

><p><strong>SOO! What did you guys think? Leave a lovely review for me, or hit me up with a pm. :) <strong>

**The next chapter may take a while to come out, but i will make sure it is worth the wait! I finally have a life, so i might be a bit busy. I promise that the chapters will be out within a 2 month span though, so no evil food! **

**xoxo Roza**


	8. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer: I do know own any of the characters or settings in this story, all credit goes to the mondo mini team and anyone else associated with the making of Happy Tree Friends.****

****_Hey guys! Long time to "see"! I'm really sorry about not posting. Life has been really hectic for me, and honestly i've had a bit of writers block, and I just didn't know how to continue the story._  
><strong>**

****_But the HTF fan girl in me has been revived, and she is back in business. YAY! :DDD So lets continue Flaky and Flippy's story and see how this goes. _****

* * *

><p><strong>Petunia P.O.V<strong>

As Handy and I sat together at our table, waiting for Flaky and Flippy, maybe Flip, we conversed over the relationship of our two friends.

"I love them both, really I do... but I don't think it's safe. For either of them. More so for Flaky. You know how she is, we all do, and I just don't think they are going to work out. I'm happy for them, as long as they are happy, but I just don't understand how they can truly

be happy with Flip literally on their backs."

"Handy, I agree entirely, but you have to understand that they are at least somewhat happy. Flaky and I spoke the other day about this same topic and she said that she had devised a plan to calm the tension involving Flip. I don't know what this plan involves, but I do

know Flaky, and I know that whatever she puts her mind to, especially if it

involves Flippy, she accomplishes. It might take her a while, but hopefully in the end it is all worth it."

Handy sighed and nodded his head.

"I hope you are right Petunia. I really do."

"Trust me Handy," I said reaching for where his hand should have been.

I paused and pulled my hand back, placing it on his shoulder instead. I looked into his eyes and I saw he had an ironic twinkle in his eyes. He smiled lightly at the small act. He obviously saw my mistake. I tried to put on a happy smile, but I couldn't. I felt so bad about

Handy's hands. He could have had a replacement, but Lumpy is definitely not

the best surgeon in town. I looked down at his nubs and sighed, pulling my hand back into my lap, joining it with its partner. I looked down into my lap, and felt Handy's lips on my cheek.

"Cheer up love. Stop hurting yourself over my hands. If I can live through it, why can't you?"

Handy whispered into my ear.

"I'm sorry hon, but it's really difficult. I know you get by naturally without your hands, but I just... I hate seeing you down whenever a task arises that you really can't do. It's a rare thing, but it does happen and I always worry for your state of mind." I said looking up at

him.

I really hated seeing him be limited by his handicap. It didn't make any sense to me why his hands never came back after that factory explosion. Why did it have to be my Handy? I didn't wish ill of anyone back then, and I still don't now... but I still felt as if we were being

punished for something we didn't do. We have not committed any crime that

should have been justified by this, unless you count our very existence an abomination. In all aspects, we very well might be to some people, but we weren't always like this. Obviously Mama was a sign of that.

"I'm fine Petunia. Don't worry over me." He said and smiled. I smiled back.

"It's not good to dwell in the past Petunia." He added, breaking my chain of thought. It was as if he read my mind, but then again he might as well have. He knew me so well.

"Sometimes the past is a good replacement for the present." I said, smiling widely now.

"Wouldn't you say last night is a better place to be than here?" I said, and he chuckled lightly.

"Of course love, but tonight's night will be better. Rather than staying in the past, think of what awaits you in the future, for your future is filled with laughs... and screams." He said and I laughed at his sexual innuendo.

"Hey there Handy. Petunia. What can I get you this evening?"

Lumpy asked, breaking the mood. Our laughing soon turned to light coughs as Handy ordered four waters, and a coke for me.

"Alright. A double date tonight with Flaky and Flippy?" Lumpy asked, although I have no idea why he would ask. Nothing is a secret in this town. He obviously knew the answer to his own question, but Handy answered him anyway.

"Yes, although we don't know if it will be with Flippy... or Flip." He said. Silence fell in the room as the second name was uttered. Flip's name was practically a curse to most of the townspeople. Only Handy and I were more comfortable saying the name since we were so close

to the couple.

"I wish you luck my boy. And good luck to you as well Petunia. If that... man ends up coming here though, I can't guarantee service. You know how it is." Lumpy said and we both nodded.

"Yes, we know Lumpy. We understand." I answered this time. Lumpy nodded and turned off with our order, most likely to give to Russel and Mole in the kitchen. How a blind man could cook was beyond me, but then again most things in this town were unexplainable.

Handy and I sat together continuing our conversation about the night to come when Flaky and, hopefully, Flippy walked in. We smiled and waved them over to our table. I held my breath as I waited to see a sign of who was in front of us, and when Flippy pulled out Flaky's

chair for her, smiling sweetly I let go. It was Flippy. Flaky thanked him

with a nod and sat down. Flippy took his seat next to her and we all just smiled at each other for a second. The men spoke first, initially to each other, then each asked the other's date how she was.

Flaky and I both responded with positive health and then the real conversations began with Flippy's apology.

"I really am sorry for how I behaved earlier. I was very rude," Flippy said, pausing to look between Handy and me. "To both of you. Petunia, I am very thankful to you for taking care of Flaky, and Handy... Well you're a very good friend of mine and I should not have snapped

at the both of you." Flippy said, sincerity in hie eyes. Handy and I looked at each other, communicating to each other through our eyes.

_Handy- "I guess I understand what you meant earlier Petunia, but apologizing all the time isn't always coping."_

_Me-"I know handy."_

"Flaky explained everything Flippy. Don't worry about anything. We're both just glad you accepted our offer in the end." Handy said with a smile and I nodded. Flippy smiled and nodded, beginning a conversation with Handy about work. I turned to Flaky and saw that she was

hunched over, looking down into her lap.

"Flaky, what's wrong hon?" I asked her. She looked up at me instantly with a blank expression on her face.

"What? I'm sorry. My mind is kind of distracted tonight."

I smiled at my friend and nodded.

"I understand. Well you look lovely tonight. I see your mind was in the right place when getting dressed." We both laughed.

"Yes, thank god it was or else I probably would have come in with two different heels, and a shirt with a huge stain on it somewhere." We smiled and I nodded.

"What's on your mind hon?" I asked her and she sighed.

"The usual." she said and quickly glanced at Flippy. I felt a slight pang of sorrow for her. She was so fragile, and yet she managed to stay with Flippy. In some ways, Flippy was a good thing for her. He made her stronger, but he also weakened her and her state of mind.

Sometimes when we used to go out together for walks and she would hear something like a branch fall from a tree, making a loud noise she would flinch and hide behind me looking around. I always knew that she was looking for Flip, and I felt so worried for her safety. Now

she just stands her ground and stops. It's as if she's willing to take

anything that comes her way, and although it's better than her cowering in fear, it still means that she takes everything Flip does to her.

"Flaky, what happened?" I asked her and she looked up at me. Her eyes were looking between mine, as if she was searching for something. I couldn't tell what she sought for.

"Lifty and Shifty robbed us earlier. At least they attempted to. Flip shot Shifty right in front of Lifty and me, but it was in my defense. Shifty was about to shoot me. I watched him on the ground as his blood seeped out of his body." She gagged slightly, turning her face away

to her right, probably to hide it from Flippy. She closed her eyes and turned back to me.

"Flaky it's okay. I don't need to know anymore." I said, understand my friends weakness to the violence around her. After living in Happy Tree Town for so long, she still wasn't accustomed to the violence. It was what really made Flaky fragile and innocent, although I

doubted she had any innocence left in some areas. She was still a child

sometimes.

"It was just... so horrible. Flip is making Lifty take care of Shifty. He should be at the house right now cleaning up the mess. Oh Petunia I feel so bad for Lift." She said and looked down into her lap. She was so considerate of others it was amazing. Even if they are in the

wrong, she finds some way to look at them differently.

"I'm sorry Flaky. That must have been horrible." I said, trying to sound as sympathetic as possible. Since I had already adapted to the violence in town, I couldn't sympathize with her, but I would still try my hardest. At that moment, Lumpy came up and coughed lightly

"May I um, take your order." He said looking at Flippy, shaking lightly. Handy chuckled lightly.

"Calm down Lumpy. It's Flippy." He said and Lumpy gave a sigh of relief.

"Well then, how are you doing Flippy? Gave me a fright there, you did. What can I get for you? Hey there Flaky." He said, Flaky nodding to Lumpy.

"I've been much better Lumpy, to be honest, but I've also been much worse." He said and smiled. Lumpy laughed.

"Right you are my boy. So what'll it be for you guys?" He asked looked at all of us.

**Flaky P.O.V**

Lumpy came up and saved me from a conversation with Petunia that would probably ruin Flippy's mood even more if he heard. I didn't want to disturb him anymore than he already was. If I felt the need to explain further to Petunia what happened, I could just visit her one

day while Flippy was busy.

"I'll have the Filet Mignon please, and a Jack and coke, on the rocks. Flaky?" Flippy turned to me and I smiled, looking at Lumpy.

"I'll have one as well, and also a Shirley Temple." I said. I looked at Flippy, about to ask him about his choice of drink. He wasn't much to drink hard liquor, but then I realized it was probably because of the day's events.

"We'll have the Lobster." Petunia said, looking at Handy for approval. He smiled and nodded to Lumpy.

"Alright, I'll be back shortly with your drinks." He said looking at Flippy as he walked away.

The table was quiet with tension as everyone had finished talking. I fiddled with my fingers as I tried to come up with a way to calm the tension. I turned to look outside the large window of the restaurant, seeing the full moon. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

"It's a beautiful night tonight." I said with a slightly shaky voice, turning back to the table looking at everyone. I looked at Flippy more and he smiled softly nodding.

"It is, but it is in no comparison to your own beauty." Flippy said, taking my hand in his. I smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Handy and I always go out for walks during full moons. It's so romantic, and very soothing." Petunia said looking at Handy. He smiled and nodded.

"We should all go for a walk after this, just to walk off all the food."

I smiled at the idea and nodded. My legs became slightly restless so I began rocking them back and forth a bit under the chair, since my legs weren't very long.

"Ow!" I heard Petunia say as I kicked something, which I realized was her leg.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kick you." I said, dropping Flippy's hand and clasping my hands over my mouth. Petunia chuckled shaking her head as she reached a hand under the table probably to massage the area where I kicked her.

"It's fine Flaky. I know how restless you get." She said and I smiled, nodding slowly as I lowered my hands.

I nodded and looked at Flippy as Handy started talking to Petunia. Flippy was looking down at a knife set on the table. I knew he was thinking about Flip. I grabbed his hand and covering it in both of mine. He looked at me and smiled softly, his eyes conveying as secret

message. He was comforting me still, even though I should be the one

comforting him. We both told each other it was all right, but we both meant that we would get through this together. I looked at the knife and reached over, grabbing it and putting it on my side.

I looked over at Handy and Petunia, making sure they weren't looking. I looked back at Flippy and smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Lean on me, alright. I'm not as fragile anymore." I whispered in his ear and he smiled, kissing my cheek.

"I know love, and I will." He said and smiled. I smiled and saw Lumpy walking towards us with our drinks on his tray.

"Our drinks are here." I said and pulled away from him, watching as Lumpy put our drinks down in front of us.

"The food will be out shortly." He said, and smiled before turning around and leaving again.

I took the straw next to my drink, and put it in my drink, immediately sucking up a gulp of the cherry drink. I looked over to Flippy, seeing his reaction when he took his first sip of the liquor. His eyes closed, and I could tell that he held the drink on his tongue for a while

before letting the drink go down his throat. His Adam's apple bounced as the

liquid slid down. He looked content at the drink and set it down. I looked over at Handy and Petunia as Petunia held the glass up close enough to Handy's lips so the straw was in his mouth.

Petunia smiled lightly as she did so. I could tell that she felt bad for Handy. Although we all felt bad for him, she was the most sorrowful. When she set the glass down, she looked over at us and smiled embarrassingly. Handy smiled regularly and chuckled.

"My dear, there is nothing to be embarrassed about," Handy said comforting Petunia. He wiggled his nub a bit and I knew that he badly wanted to touch Petunia with a hand.

For the rest of the night I forgot about my own problems with Flippy and only thought of Petunia and Handy. I always knew that the main reason the four of us got along so well was because we all had a certain problem limiting us from being amazingly happy. The only

difference seemed to be that Handy and Petunia could live happily through it,

even though sometimes it cost their lives, it wasn't as often as my own at Flip's hand.

After our dinner arrived, we all ate and began talking about future plans. Handy talked about a new upcoming project and after hearing Flippy's input offered him a job. Flippy gladly accepted. Petunia and I talked about her garden, how her work was and stuff unrelated to

what had happened that day.

I walked beside Flippy, my arm looped around his as his hand was in his pant pocket. Petunia walked close to Handy, and I noticed how they were content without the physical touch. I admired them for that. I would not be able to walk next to Flippy without holding his

hand, or looping our arms together on such a night as this one. The mood

seemed to be set just for couples, and the trail we were walking on was beautifully illuminated by the moon.

As we walked I wondered about our future. Mostly how I would cope with Flip, or rather get him to cope with me. There had to be some reason why he hated me, but I couldn't figure it out. Shouldn't he accept me if Flippy accepted me? He was just an alter ego.

He still is one with Flippy, and should share at least the same love. If I was meant to be with Flippy, wasn't I meant to be with Flip as well? Or perhaps we just were not meant to be. These questions were constantly flying through my head. I tightened my grip around

Flippy's arm, and rested my head on his shoulder, sighing. I heard quiet laughter

from Petunia and looked over to see he doing the same. Hand kissed the top of her head and smiled. I looked up at Flippy and saw that he was looking straight ahead, lost in thought.

As I continued thinking about Flippy, I wondered more about his past with Flip. When was the first time Flip appeared? I know it had to do with one of the wars Flippy had fought, but what really brought him out, and why couldn't he be stored away for good? As I considered

this I realized that I really didn't know much about Flippy's past. We

were practically strangers. He knew all about my past, but I had never pressed the subject of his own. I had always thought that the memories would be painful, considering that they involved his war days, but the more I thought about his life with Flip, the more I became

convinced that the key to getting rid of Flip, or at least satisfying him, was

hidden in their past.

We walked a bit more, until we all heard a loud "BANG!" I jumped and let go of Flippy. Petunia and Handy looked around and I paused. I realized we were around Sniffles' lab, and he had probably just either ruined, or completed an experiment. The forestry was thick around

this end of the trail, and only small spots of moonlight shown through

the cracks in the leafy brush above us. My whole body began to shiver, as I realized that the bang resembled a gun shot. I closed my eyes and looked over at Flippy. He was smiling down at me with a wide smile, and bright golden eyes.

"Hello my dear. I hope you had some fun tonight, for I've got a real treat planned for you and your friends."

* * *

><p><em><strong>:OOO<strong>_ **What does Flip have in store for the gang? **

**Leave your comments in the review section, and if you have any questions feel free to hit me up with a little PM. I don't bite... unless you're into that kind of thing. ;D **

**and a little note to the haters out there: **

**Go ahead and hate. I'm the type of person who lets her haters be her motivators. **

**You know who you are. **


	9. AN

**** AN:****

****Hey guys! So... i'm going to be on another break. I'm going to India for the summer, so i won't be able to post anything for the next few months. I promise this story will not die, and that i will update as soon as i get back! I posted this recent chapter after a few months, so I hope you guys believe me when i say i WILL update. I'll be gone for about 3 months, so the next chapter will be up in about 4 months. IN THAT TIME! I expect some reviews, and private messages. :3 I LOVE hearing what you guys have to say about the story, good or bad. Send me some of your requests and suggestions for what you'd like to see in the story, and you might get your wish :P****

****Until next time! ****

****-Roza****


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do know own any of the characters or settings in this story, all credit goes to the mondo mini team and anyone else associated with the making of Happy Tree Friends.**

**_Hey guys! :) So, I had an epiphany and could NOT stop writing a few weeks ago, no matter how many times I told myself to take a break. I realized that "life is writing". (Thank you who ever said that. xD Your review made my night, and I honestly reread your review about 5 times.) I am still in India, and I am having the absolute time of my life! so the next chapter after this will also have about a 2/3 month wait, depending on if i can get another epiphany before hand. I'm going back home in the middle of August, but then school starts a few days after I get back, and I will be HELLA busy. So I apologize before hand for the long waits and gaps in between my stories. It's NOT the inner sadist in me wanting to torture you guys like the HTF girl I am. xD I'm just gonna be oober busy with my school stuff. _**

**_Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait, but I am happy to present... chapter 8! :DD I hope it is worth the wait ^^_**

* * *

><p>I stared into the golden-rimmed eyes that had replaced my favorite emerald green ones. I gulped fearfully.<p>

"A-A treat?" I asked him "Like… candy?" I asked him innocently. Half of a smile pulled at my lips and Flip chuckled.

"Well… candy for me my love." He said. I felt a cold chill run up my spine, similar to the chill from Flip's blade running up my back in a teasing manner.

"Do what you want to me, but let them go." I said and glanced back at Petunia and Handy. Handy was standing slightly in front of a quivering Petunia as if to protect her. I felt a pang of pity for the poor couple. Even in danger, Handy was of no help without his hands. This was probably what Petunia had meant every time she said there was always one task Handy couldn't accomplish. He couldn't protect her from their number one fear.

"Now where would the fun in that be Angel?" He said. In a flash his blade was in his hand and the cold metal was pressed against my neck, directly under my chin. The point was cutting into my skin only slightly, not enough to break skin. He lifted my head up with the blade and stared into my teary eyes.

"Don't worry love. If you're a good girl, I might just spare you tonight." He said and leaned close to my face. "We'll have LOTS of fun together." He whispered into my ear in a sadistic manner before licking my ear lobe. I clenched my eyes shut and whimpered at the act. I felt disgusted, but I had to keep calm. I couldn't run away. No more running away.

He pulled away and turned back to Handy and Petunia.

"You two sit tight. We'll be right back. Don't even think about escaping." Flip said, twirling the blade in his hand in an intimidating tease.

"You remember what happened last time…. Right Handy?" Flip asked Handy. The orange haired man froze and Flip's low chuckled erupted as he turned towards me.

"Come on Princess. I need to have a word with you." Flip turned me around and I felt the familiar press of the cold blade against my back. My shirt was made of a thin material, making the icy metal feel as if there was no cloth barrier.

"Move." Flip said pushing the blade against me. I whimpered again before walking foreword.

* * *

><p>"Flip! Please don't make me! You know I can't!" I pleaded with the psycho. I felt my eyes begin to brim with tears at the thought of what Flip had asked me to do.<p>

"You can and you will! Or else you'll be the last of your friends to go and I'll make you watch worse things than what I've proposed!" Flip snapped at me.

We were out of earshot from the other couple. The trees in this part of the park were thick and somewhat claustrophobic. Either it was the trees, or it was me.

I stared up at the green haired, golden-eyed dark beauty that had taken the place of my one love. It always felt odd thinking about Flip as handsome. I felt as though his personality should show more on his features, causing him to look worse than Flippy. It didn't. If anything, it enhanced his appeal. I felt bad thinking that, but technically if I thought Flippy was handsome, then I had to think Flip was handsome as well right? The same goes for my love. If I loved Flippy, then I loved Flip... I had to. There was no question. If I loved one, then I HAD to love the other. It was the only way.

I simply nodded in agreement. I felt selfish for choosing to agree, but it wasn't just for me. It was for Flip and Flippy. Once again, it was for the one I loved.

We walked back into the open area of the park where Petunia and Handy were sitting on a bench. Petunia was still quivering, but her head was on Handy's shoulder. Handy had his chin on Petunia's head. His lips were moving, showing that he was probably whispering words of comfort. Petunia had her hands over her mouth while her eyes were tightly shut. I felt my heart tighten and clench at the sight.

"Please, Flip. Anything but this!" I pleaded with him once more, whispering.

"Quiet you stupid girl! You agreed, and you are not to go back on your word! If there is one thing I hate the most in the world, it's a liar!" Flip said. I swallowed any other retort I had and nodded.

"Good girl." He said and smiled as he walked over to the other couple.

"Sorry about that small scare. How about we continue tonight as planned?" Flip asked. Petunia opened her eyes and bolted up right, using her hands to smoothen out her skirt. She was still quivering, but not as much. Her body was rigid with force as she tried to contain her fear.

"What did you have in mind Flip?" Handy asked cautiously, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Flip smiled and lifted his empty hands up in the air as if to say _I surrender._

"I just simply want to go on a date with 3 favorite people in this bloody town. What's so wrong with that?" Flip said.

I was playing with the hem on one of my sleeves, trying not to look up at my friends. I knew that if they saw my face they would realize just how much fun Flip was willing to have tonight with his "favorite people." The three of us remained silent, but from Flip's next words I figured Handy had nodded or something.

"Great! Then shall we get going?" Flip asked and put his hands down behind his back. I watched as he wrapped one hand around one wrist, the same way Flippy did whenever he was in the formal or embarrassed mood. I wondered if Flip did it for the same reasons, but then realized that Flip had nothing to be embarrassed about, and never wasted time with formalities that Flippy preferred.

"I finally looked up and sighed, putting on a shaky smile. Handy and Petunia stood up slowly and Flip turned and started walking down the path.

"Come along Flaky." He said. I jumped a bit and turned to walk by his side. I was still playing with my sleeve as I looked back at Handy ad Petunia. They were both staring at me, scared. I sighed and turned forward. At that moment, Flip did the strangest thing. He grabbed my hand, and held it. Not in a death grip, but in a tender way. I looked down at our hand and then back up at him. HE was looking ahead, not even glancing my way.

"Flippy is putting up a fight. That's his hand. Not mine. I'm letting him have a little part in this date." Flip said coldly. I looked down at our hands and squeezed his hand tightly. He reciprocated the gesture and I let out a small sigh. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Flippy took us to an ice cream parlor. It was... odd. Mime was the owner of this particular ice cream shop. It wasn't a surprise to see Cro-Marmot in the back.<p>

When mime approached us he was silent as usual, nodding to all of us. Flippy kept his head down, probably trying to hide his golden eyes.

"Hello Mime. How are you today?" I asked him, trying to distract myself in some way. He responded with a curt nod and some other signs to show that all together his day was very good. I smiled and nodded. I looked at Petunia and Handy and motioned for them to order first.

'Umm hi, Mime. Uhhh we'll share a triple scoop of chocolate ice cream, in a bowl." Handy said in a shaky voice. Mime nodded, noting down the order. He turned to me and I thought for a moment.

"I'll have a double scoop of Mint Chocolate Chip." I said and smiled. I had to conceal every ounce of fear I had. I had to pretend that I was with Flippy instead of Flip.

"Flippy, what would you like?" I asked him, taking a deep breath.

"I'll have the same as Flaky." Flip said, fixing his beanie so it fell further over his face. Mime nodded and smiled before he walked off. I let out a deep breath and put my head in my hands. My elbows were upright on the table, forearms aiming up and my hands cradled my forehead.

"What's wrong Flaky?" Flip asked, a hint of a threat hidden in his voice.

"Nothing. It's just…. cold." I said and pretended to shiver.

"Well suck it up. How are you going to eat your ice cream if you're constantly shivering? I don't want to take home a sick weakling." Flip said. I looked at him and sighed.

"Flip! You have no right to talk to Flaky like that!" Petunia squeaked. We all looked over at her. Her eyes were wide, as if she hadn't even meant to say that. She probably hadn't. I turned to look at Flip, who had an evil grin plastered on his face.

"I have the right to treat my property in any way I please." He said. His leg crossed over the other as he slung one arm over the top of my chair.

"You see, Flaky is my belonging, meaning I can treat her any way I please." He said and smiled. With his other hand, he quickly pulled out a knife and twirled it about.

"For example, if I wanted to, oh, I don't know. Cut her cheek." In an instant, the knife had cut across my cheek creating a small gash. I felt the sharp pain and closed my eyes, biting my lip so I wouldn't scream. I gripped onto the table as I began to shake. I felt his breath close to my cheek before his warm tongue lapped up the wet blood that was oozing out of my cut skin.

"I could do it, and not have a retort out of her." He said and chuckled before pulling his face back. I opened my eyes and looked at Petunia and Handy. They were staring at us in fear. Fear of Flip, and fear for me. I sighed and let go of the table as I brought a shaky hand up to my cheek. A sting surged through my cheek as I felt the small line of exposed skin. I winced slightly at the feel. I had been killed so many times, so brutally and yet I still flinch at a little scratch. I was either really weak or just plain messed up.

"There's a lot more I would LOVE to do with our little Flaky, but I don't want to ruin my night with her annoying squeals. If she screams at every little cut I make, I'd go deaf by the time I finished carving her into the artwork I envision." He said and made a click sound with his tongue

"You disgust me." Petunia spat out, her eyes narrowed at Flip. He just laughed at that and sighed.

"I live to harm. Deal with it princess." He said and winked. She scoffed at him and soon our ice creams arrived.

I sighed as Mime came out and set our orders in front of us. I looked at Petunia and she looked back at me. She had a mix of emotion in her eyes: Fear, anger, pity, and sympathy. All for me.

I looked at my ice cream and took a deep breath before standing up.

"I need to use the loo. I'll be back shortly." I said as I stood up. I looked at Petunia quickly before turning.

"I'll come with you." Petunia said. I heard her chair squeak against the tile flooring and my heart started thumping.

_No. Petunia, sit back down!_

"Alright." I said and hurried off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I was leaning over the sink when Petunia walked in.<p>

"Flaky! What the hell is going on?" She asked. I looked up at her, my eyes puffy from the tears I had attempted to hold back. Her eyes looked at me with a soft feeling and soon her arms were around me.

"Oh honey. It's alright." she said and I cried silently into her shirt.

"I'm sorry, Petunia. I'm so sorry. You know you're my closest friend right?" I whispered and she nodded.

"I know dear." She said and pulled back, looking at my face.

"Now let's clean that wound. I have a feeling Flip's knife isn't very clean." She said. I smirked at that.

"He is constantly cleaning it. It's cleaner than one of Lumpy's operating rooms." I said. Petunia smiled at that

"Honey, everywhere is cleaner than one of those rooms." She said. We both smiled as I wiped my nose on my sleeve.

She took some toilet paper and put it under some water before she began dabbing it on my cheek. We were sitting on the counter top in front of the large mirror. My reflection showed my anxiety, but I was hoping Petunia was only concentrated on my cheek.

A few minutes later Petunia deemed my cut fully cleaned and smiled. I looked at her with a cold look.

"What. Is something in my hair?" she asked. I looked at her and nodded, reaching up a trembling hand to the side of her head.

"I'm sorry." I said. She smirked.

"Stop saying-" I didn't let her finish.

Before she knew it, I had gripped the side of her head and pounded her head into the mirror, smashing it. There was a sickening crack as her skull broke the glass mirror and glass shattered around us. Her eyes fluttered on contact with the mirror. There was a gash on her forehead and a small piece of glass stuck to the exposed flesh. She let out a groan from the pain and I started to tear up.

"I'm so sorry Petunia. I didn't want to do this. I pleaded with him to not make me do this." I said as I grabbed one of the pieces of glass with a shaky hand. She was zoning in and out of consciousness, unable to speak aside from minute mumbles and groans. I gulped before holding the piece of glass to the side of her throat near her jugular.

"I'm so sorry." I said before pushing down and slicing into her flesh. My grip on the glass caused my own hands to hurt as well, but I didn't care. Her eyes widened and when she tried to scream, I quickly grabbed another, long piece of glass and shoved it into her mouth. Her eyes began to turn glassy with her rising tears as she tried to not move her mouth. It was too late. I had shoved the glass so far down that just her breathing was causing it to cut into her skin. Tears streamed down her face as the glass was slicing her mouth. Blood flowed out of her neck and down her chest and shoulder. The glistening red liquid was flowing slowly and teasingly. Just as a bit of blood began to drip from her mouth, I picked up another large piece of glass and shook my head.

"So sorry." I said before jabbing it into her gut. She tried to scream but the glass in her throat made it come out as gurgling as blood pooled up and soon spilled from her mouth. Her tears were now mixing with the blood, or at least flowing with it down her chicks and dripping off her chin. Blood was pooling from three areas now. I was sobbing and my hand was sore and red from the jagged glass. I could feel the hot sticky liquid of her blood as it flowed out of her abdomen and onto my hands. I looked at my friend. I felt the pain of the glass in my own gut as I could remember ever time I had been stabbed like that. No one had ever shoved glass down my throat, but in that moment I felt as if someone had. I was afraid to swallow, and every time I did, it burned. I watched as Petunia bled out. I pulled the piece of glass out of her gut. More blood pooled out of her mouth as her shirt turned to a crimson red. I closed my eyes before plunging the glass up towards her heart.

"Please forgive me." I said through my tears as I heard Petunia's last gurgling gasp. Her eyes stopped fluttering and just remain wide as she became limp. My hand was still holding the glass lodged in her heart. I could feel her weakening pulse.

**Glug. Glug. Glug. Glug. Glug...Glug...Glug...Glug...Glug...**

She was dead. I had killed her.

I let go of the crimson glass shard and stepped away from her. I looked at my friend as her blood soon began to pour into the sink next to her. I watched as her body fell towards the sink, and soon her corpse was being drained into the formerly pearly white, but now blood stained sink.

I suppressed a scream as I remembered Flip's words. I walked over to the unoccupied sink and began to scrub my hand. I looked at myself in the mirror. There was blood on my shirt, but you could hardly see it. My shirt was already red to begin with so the color blended. I trembled as I scrubbed my hands. I scrubbed them so hard, for so long they felt raw. When I took them out from under the water, they were prune like and almost looked like the blood on my shirt. I looked up at my face and sighed before I started scrubbing my face. I had to make sure there were no signs of tears.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the bathroom, somewhat composed. I saw Flip look over at me before lifting his arm up and snapping his fingers. I looked at him curiously, but when I sat down next to him Mime scurried over with my ice cream.<p>

"I didn't want it to melt. Eat up." He said to me. I nodded and picked up the silver spoon that was lodged in the ice cream.

"Where's Petunia?" Handy asked. I looked up at him and fumbled over the words.

"Umm. Petunia. She... wanted to redo her make up. You know how long that takes her." I said and smiled. He nodded slowly and then looked at me.

"You two already finished your ice cream?" I asked. They both nodded.

"I don't think Petunia would mind. She wasn't feeling to good on the way over here." Handy said and I nodded as I took a bite of my ice cream.

I looked at Flip and he smiled, looking at my shirt. I closed my eyes and sighed before turning towards Handy. He was looking at me oddly, as if he was trying to figure out some unanswered question. He probably had a lot of those in his mind.

"How about some entertainment Flaky?" Flip asked. I looked at him and saw the evil grin flash on his face. I didn't even respond but he was up and out of his chair in an instant. He was behind Handy and secured him to the chair with his arm, as his hand held a knife to Handy's face.

"Let's play a game. I'll keep cutting Handy for as long as it takes for Flaky to finish her ice cream." Flip said. I gulped as I saw Handy's eyes widen.

"Ready Flakes?" Flip said. I didn't even get to respond before Flip cut a little gash on Handy's face, similar to mine. I began to take huge bites of my ice cream. Flip easily made more gashes on Handy's face, causing his once cream skinned face to become striped with cherry red lines. He cut his cheeks, his chin, his nose, and under his eyes. And then I had a brain freeze. I clenched my eyes shut and I heard Flip chuckle.

"OOOO! Brain freeze! That'll cost Handy." Flip said. I opened my eyes in time to see Flip dig the knife into one of Handy's eye sockets. Handy screamed in pain as blood flowed down his already stained cheek. His eye fell out and hung down. Handy kept screaming as Flip chuckled. I shuttered at the sight of Handy being attacked like this. I began taking smaller, but quick bites of the ice cream. I watched as Flip moved further down on Handy's body. His knife found Handy's throat and soon the red liquid was flowing down his neck. He continued to scream and soon blood was dripping from the man's mouth. He was still alive though. I kept eating trying to close my eyes.

"Ah! Flaky, if you close your eyes Handy will endure more pain." Flip said. I kept my eyes open as I watched. More cuts were made on Handy's body and when Flip came to Handy's shoulder, I had another brain freeze. I tried to hide it, but Flip saw.

"Oh goodie! Another brain freeze!" Flip said before looking down at Handy. He brought his knife up and soon brought it down over Handy's shoulder. Handy's scream sent chills down my back as I felt like screaming myself. My shoulder began to prickle at the sigh. Handy's screams became louder and louder as the blade couldn't cut through his limb.

"Damn! I guess I'll have to keep hacking until this thing comes off." Flip said and chuckled as he began to saw off Handy's nub. Handy's wails of pain were almost too much. I had only a little bit of my ice cream left so I quickly began filling my mouth. I was feeling nauseous at the sight of Handy, but I kept pushing myself to finish. When the cream melted and went down my throat, I tasted a metallic flavor instead of the soothing mint chocolate flavor. Whenever I gagged, I had to swallow and keep going.

I soon only had one bite left and I stuffed it into my mouth, swallowing it and slamming my spoon down.

"STOP! I'M DONE!" I screamed. Flip looked at me and with one final hack, cut Handy's limb off. He smiled and stood up as Handy bled.

"Finally. I thought I was gonna get blood all over me." He said looking down. He quickly brought the knife to Handy's throat and in one quick swipe, slit his throat. Blood poured out and coated the man. I gagged again, but this time I let it happen. I didn't hold back. I gagged for a few minutes before I finally had my stomach under control.

"You did well Puppet. Maybe there's hope for you yet." Flip said and stepped to my side.

"Come, Let's go home." He said extending his hand out to me. "Turns out you've earned your life back for this one night." Flip said and smiled. I took his hand and just let him pull my numb body with him outside of the parlor.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOO? How was it? Leave a review and tell me what you think! :DD <strong>  
><strong>I really love everyone's reviews! You guys have no idea how much your reviews make my day (: Especially the comical and intense ones. ^^ You guys are awesome, and I'm so glad to be back, writing for HTF.<strong>

**Also! for those of you that review as a guest... Please! If you do not have an account, make one so I can talk to you guys. xD some of the reviews I get are so funny, or motivating, and I really would LOVE to talk to the people that post them (: but I understand if you guys are shy. I jut wanted to say that. xD **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**_-xoxo Roza_**


	11. Important AN!

**** Important AN****

******_1. I have a favor to ask of you guys. If any of you know how to get a new book into the system, could you please tell me! I've already emailed the ff people but I didn't get an email back, and I sent it about a few weeks ago. Please PM me if you know (: It'd be greatly appreciated._******

******_2. I have a poll up on my page about my next fic (: I would really love it if you guys would vote. I have so many ideas in mind and I just don't know which to post first, and when. _******

******_3. Also, incase any of you are Avatar fans, and ship the couple TOKO, my friend PuzzleParadox has a great fic up called "A Simple Request". _******

****4. The next chapter for TLAB is finished! :DD but I'm not gonna post it till late August/early September just to torture you puppets. hehe^^ All I'm gonna say is one of you lovelies got his or her wish ;)****

****Flip: That's all you can come up with Roza? WEAK! ****

****Roza: SHUT UP! I can't torture them properly through the internet! Leave me alone!  
><strong>**

****Flip: You know you want me to do the exact opposite. ;) MWAHAHAHA!****

****Roza: ^w^ hehe****

****Until next time!****

****-Roza & Flip****


	12. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I am pretty sure you all know I don't own this amazing show :P**_

_**Ello Puppets! ^^ I'm back, and just in time for my birthday! :DD YAY! I was going to post this at the end of the week, but I am going to be REALLY busy this WHOLE week with my classes starting tomorrow , my birthday in 3 days,(the 22nd), and a bunch of other crap! So I was gonna be WAY to busy to post this on any other day aside from today. (:**_

_**I don't have much to say this time, except...**__** Momo… I have answered your wish. (: YES! This is going to be a Lemmony Lemmon chapter. You are being warned! I understand if some of you want to skip this chapter. I'll make sure to put an overview of anything important that happened in here in the next chapter so you won't be lost. (: For those of you naughty people like meh, on with the story! I give you… chapter 9!**_

* * *

><p>The drive back to my house was quick and silent. I had regained full feeling throughout my limbs and was able to walk into my house, with few shakes. I had to let Flip in, and he just walked into the living room, flopping onto the couch and kicking his boots off before setting his feet onto the coffee table.<p>

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" He asked me with a smirk. I stared at his twisted features.

"Fun?" I squeaked out. I cleared my throat before taking a deep breath. "You're asking me if I had FUN killing my close friend? If I had FUN watching you murder one of my close friends? HOW COULD THAT POSSIBLY BE FUN?" I screamed at him and instantly regretted it. How could I scream at Flip? I didn't want to die. But my outburst only made him laugh.

"Oh Flakes. You're so funny." He said through his laughs as he threw his head back. I could see his Adam's apple bobbing as he laughed. The muscles in his neck were flexed, and when he brought his head back down he was smiling evilly.

"Well… I think that was enough fun for one night. I scarred you enough. I should probably let Flippy come back out." He said. I looked at him in awe before he did a cheesy salute and closed his eyes. I just stood there as his eyes stayed shut for a few moments before he opened them again. His eyes were a dazzling emerald green.

"Flaky?" Flippy asked softly. My eyes started to water and I was soon running at him. I fell against his chest and I heard him let out a grunt when I hit him. His arms were instantly around me as I cried against his chest.

"Shhh. Don't worry love. He'll leave us alone for a while." He whispered into my hair as he began to smooth down my hair. I just curled up against him. He moved so he was lying on his back on the couch, I was lying on top of him and his arms tightened around me. I sobbed into the crook of his neck and he continued to whisper soothing words against my head. "What did he do to you this time?" Flippy whispered to himself, his voice icy and venomous. I shook my head and when I had my sobs under control I told him everything that had happened, crying in the middle of the story and at the end.

"I'm so sorry Flaky. I'm so so sorry." Flippy kept repeating, tighten his grip around me. I just clenched his shirt in my fist as I nuzzled against him.

"I-It's o-ok Flippy." I said, breathing a sigh of relief when I said his name. His name fell off of my tongue like liquid, hit my lips like a kiss, and sent warmth

through my body. Knowing he was back and Flip was gone, just made the rest of the night disappear. I had missed him so much. I just needed him, and only him.

"I-I'm just g-glad you're b-back with me." I said. I heard him let out a sigh as his lips came and pressed against the top of my head. I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes. I was exhausted and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>BEGINNING OF LEMON!<strong>

When I woke up it was dawn, and I was lying in bed. A small bit of sunlight was peering in through the window, causing the room to be bright enough to see, but not harsh enough to burn my eyes. I was wearing my pajamas and I was snuggled against Flippy under the covers. He was still asleep, his green hair slightly covering his eyes. I smiled when I saw his peaceful face. He was breathing heavily and I could feel the warm air against my forehead. His face was chiseled and lean, his neck was the perfect length, and was muscular. His shoulders were broad, and everything about his body was just… perfect. I couldn't blame Petunia for having a crush on him before his first flip around us. After he flipped, Petunia forgot about her crush, but I never could have. I was in love with this amazingly crazy man.

I leaned my head up a bit and planted my lips on his. They were soft and limp for a few seconds before I felt Flippy stir against me and start kissing me back. I brought my hand up and pressed it against his chest before I leaned closer to him. I hadn't realized he had an arm around my waist until he pulled me closer to him with it. After a few minutes we both pulled away to take a breath. He opened his eyes and I looked into his perfect emerald green orbs. He was smiling; his pink lips now swollen and flushed red.

"Well good morning to you too." He said. I just giggled and bit my lip. He smiled and I saw a little glint of lust in his eyes as he pulled me in closer. Once again our lips locked, but this time it was a hard, passionate kiss. His tongue ran over my lips, asking for entry and I willingly opened my lips, letting his tongue slide in. He moved closer and I wrapped my arms slowly around his neck. His tongue danced with mine as they battled to see who was dominant, and of course he was. I tangled my fingers in his hair as I pulled away. He looked at me with curiosity and I took a deep breath.

"I-I need a breath." I said. I kept my fingers in his hair and twirled his silky strands around them as I bit my lip. He just smiled at me and chuckled.

"You just had one." He said.

"What can I say? You're a great kisser." I told him.

"Thanks. Want to see how much better I can get?" He asked. I giggled and nodded as I pulled his face toward mine again and once again we were in a heated make out session. He shifted us so I was lying on my back with him hovering over me. One of his hands was going up and down the inside of my thigh, going closer to my core each time. His other hand had a tight grip on my waist.

Flippy and I had had sex many times before, but it was always lovingly. Never rough. I had never even told him about how sometimes I fantasized about him getting rough with me. I was of course scared of that fantasy, but part of me still wanted to try it one day.

Flippy soon had both of his hands on my waist and mine were stuck in his hair. Flippy's mouth left mine and I let out a whimper at the loss. He smiled above me and moved his lips close to my ear. "Patience love." He whispered before he nibbled on my lobe. I let out a small gasp and bit my lip as his lips trailed down the side of my neck. I let out a little moan which made him chuckle as he kissed the sensitive skin on my neck. When he came close to the crook of my neck, I felt his teeth against my skin as he lightly bit me. That always drove me crazy and he knew that very well. I let out a moan and I heard him growl as he sucked on the skin. I knew I would have a hickey, but the thought just turned me on even more.

"Flippy." I moaned quietly as he stopped suckling the skin and chuckled. He kissed along my shoulder now, using his lips to move the thin strap on my pale shoulder. He mimicked his previous movements on the other side of my neck, leaving me with two hickeys now. He brought his hands up from my waist and pulled my shirt over my head. I wasn't wearing a bra, and I knew then that he had done that intentionally, and not because he knew I hated sleeping in one. He smirked mischievously as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Absolutely beautiful." He breathed out, staring down at my bare chest. Now, I wasn't a busty girl, but I was far from flat. He reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. As always, his body was absolutely perfect. His toned biceps were bulging out now, showing off his strength. His chest was chiseled with a few old scars from his days at war. His dog tags were hanging down a few inches above his amazing eight pack. The military had kept him in amazing shape, and now he made sure to keep that body. HE was the type of man that deserved a trophy wife, and I was far from that. My face flushed and I turned my head to the side, covering my chest slightly. I had every reason to still be embarrassed around Flippy when we were like this.

He was amazing, and I was not.

He growled and I felt one of his hands move under my chin and turn my head towards him. His face was close to mine and his eyes were staring into mine sternly, yet lovingly.

"Don't do that to me Flaky. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You're absolutely beautiful, and perfect in EVERY way." He said before kissing my lips. My body relaxed at his words and I kissed him back, removing my arms from my chest and placing them around his neck as I pulled his head closer to mine. I felt the hand that was on my hip snake up my waist and stomach to my breasts before it grabbed one. I gasped and Flippy took this opportunity to stick his tongue into my mouth. His tongue slid over and around my own. I pushed mine past his lips into his mouth and he did something he had never done before. He started sucking my tongue. I felt my whole body go on fire as I moaned into his mouth. He chuckled as he let go of my tongue and pulled back. I looked up at him with wide eyes and he just winked before moving his lips down to my chest.

I felt his hand around my breast squeeze and soon he was twisting my nipple in between his fingers. I groaned at this and arched slightly, my hips moving against his. I could only slightly feel the beginning of his erection.

His mouth was then around my other tit, as he began to suck. I moaned and tilted my head back into the pillow below my head. I closed my eyes as I felt his teeth scrape against my sensitive nipple. His teeth clamped around it and he pulled and tweaked it. I was now grinding my hips against his as the fiery pain and pleasuring feeling shot through my chest. I felt my panties start to soak and soon he switched to the other. He was looking up at me as he sucked on it. I looked down into his eyes as I saw them become even more lust filled. I could only look at him for a few moments before I was moaning again, eyes closed and head thrown back. My body was on fire, and my flower was in hell.

"F-Flippy! P-please!" I begged in pants. I felt his chuckle before his free hand slid down my curves and rested above the elastic on my panties. His hand soon went over my panties and touched my sex through the sopping cloth.

"Mmm you're so wet love." He said as he began kissing slowly down my chest and stomach. He was rubbing my folds through the cloth and I let out a moan.

He moved his head down until it came to the elastic barrier of my panties. His fingers pulled the soaking cloth down slowly and ripped them off my legs. I looked at him bewildered and he just smirked. I was now fully naked. He paused before sliding off his boxers. He smiled at me and I bit my lip as he lowered his lips between my legs. He started on my right thigh and kissed his way slowly to my center. His lips moved like a feather across my skin, tickling me and sending shivers down my spine. I could feel his lips soon hover over my sex. His breath seemed cold against my heated and swollen flesh, and then he was gone. I looked at him and pouted, whimpering with need.

"Not yet Love." He said with a teasing smile as his lips stated to trail down my other thigh. This time, he brought one of his hands down.

His finger was teasing me as he prodded around my sex. I could feel his cold finger around my folds and I shivered. Then, his finger went in between and slid up slowly causing me to buck my hips and gasp.

"You're so wet Flaky." He growled lightly. I bit my lip and nodded. He smiled and lightly moved his finger as he slid his flinger down.

"Flippy! Please!" I groaned and looked him in the eye. He smirk tugged at his lips before finally giving me a taste of what was to come. I felt his finger leave me, and felt his thumb move between my folds to my clit. He began to lightly push against it and I let out a moan. I turned my head to the side as I brought my hips up to his hand and he applied more pressure to my sensitive nub.

"Flippy! You're torturing me!" I said and bit my lip, closing my eyes.

He chuckled and soon his finger was dipping between my folds and his thumb began rubbing my clit. I moaned louder this time, bringing my hips up closer to his hand as he put his finger in me. He started pumping slowly and agonizingly, keeping his thumb at its job. I needed so much more of him at that moment. As if he knew my thoughts and wanted to relieve a slight bit of my agony, he picked up his pace and went further into me.

"You're always so tight Flaky," He paused. "I love it!" He said, making me blush.

I just moaned in response and he inserted another finger, and from what I could feel, it was his longest finger. He pumped me faster. Soon, his thumb was replaced with his mouth as he played with my clit. I gasped and moaned loudly at the feel of his hot, slick tongue. I felt his teeth grip the little hard flesh as he began to pull at it and suck on it. My hands found their way down to his head as I tangled my fingers in his hair. I was so close to my climax. I could feel the muscles tighten in my stomach as I bucked my hips up.

"Flippy! I'm gonna-" I was cut off by my own moans as I came. I could hear him chuckle as his ministrations kept going. He wasn't lightening his pace, and I was seeing stars behind my eyes.

My body was shivering at his ministrations. Usually he always let me come down before starting again.

"I want you to scream for me baby." I moaned as I rocked my hips against his hand and face. He wasn't letting me come down from my orgasm and I felt another one building. He was now pumping even faster. He kept sucking on my clit and I rocked my hips against him frantically.

"Fuck Flippy!" I groaned as he inserted another finger. I gasped with glee and practically squealed at how it felt. But I needed more. I fucked his fingers as he pumped me harder. I was panting now as another orgasm hit me. I rocked my hips and moaned as he continued to pump me until I exploded. I screamed and he started to slow down. Light flashed behind my closed eyelids as my body was in a total euphoria. He finally took out his soaked fingers. I was blushing and panting wildly as I bit my lip. He smiled and sucked on his fingers, moaning as he finished cleaning them. He licked his lips as gave me a sensual smile. His actions just turned me on even more as I rubbed my trembling legs together.

"You're so sexy when you cum." He put his hands on my thighs. "Nope. It's not over yet. I'm dying of thirst Love." He said before his face was down between my legs once again. I was still sensitive from my orgasm, so when I felt his tongue lick up my sensitive folds I let out a loud moan.

"Flippy! W-Wait! I'm still-AHHH!" His tongue sliding down my folds cut me off. I was panting as he began to quicken his licks. He made sure not to go inside my folds and just lapped up the excess juices from my orgasm. My hands gripped at the bed sheets as he slid his tongue in between my nether lips and his licks became rough as they hit my clit. He sucked on it again and I bucked against him, but his hands kept me still as they gripped my thighs down. He growled against my sex as he inserted his tongue into hidden canal. I moaned at this and arched as I felt his long tongue delve into me. It felt great, but not like what I really wanted. His tongue twisted inside me until it hit my special spot. I screamed when he hit it and he chuckled. I felt it vibrating up through my body. I squirmed against his tongue and soon I was pushing him into me. He growled at this and began darting his tongue in and out. I continued to moan as I rocked against his face. I felt the familiar tightening of my muscles as my climax grew and then I came all over him. But he didn't stop. He slurped up my juices and continued fucking me with his tongue. By the end of it I was about to pass out. My legs were trembling and my stomach was in knots. I was panting when I felt his lips against mine. I could taste a salty sweet flavor in his mouth and it drove me wild. I attacked his tongue and prodded around his mouth.

"Now you know why I love eating you so much. Thank you for letting me enjoy my meal dear." He said with a grin as he pulled away. My eyes were shut from exhaustion and I managed a squeak. He chuckled and continued kissing me again. We just lay there for a few moments, kissing each other slowly and passionately as I recovered. I finally opened my eyes when I felt him press his member against my entrance. He was a whopping nine inches, and I still hadn't really adjusted to him. I looked up at him and smiled. He was smiling down at me. His eyes were completely filled with lust at this point. I hooked my arms around his neck as he pushed into me slowly. We both moaned at the feeling as I pulled him closer to me. He started moving in and out slowly, taking into consideration his size verses my body. I hooked my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. He moved at a steady pace and I looked into his eyes.

"Flippy. I need you so badly right now. I'm ready for it." I whispered as he pumped himself slowly. He looked into my eyes painfully and shook his head. I could tell it was taking a lot in him to not pound me furiously, but Flippy had amazing control and cared more about my state and pleasure than his.

"Flaky, I can't. I might hurt you. Also… HE might come out." He said I just looked at him, trusting in him to not let any of those things happen. He was speeding up only slightly, going in a bit deeper. I moaned lightly and closed my eyes.

"Harder Flippy!" I said and opened my eyes again. I could always tell he was holding back. He never allowed himself to get rough with me, mainly because he didn't know if it would bring out Flip or not.

"Flippy, I need the FULL you. I want you to fuck me like there's no tomorrow." I whispered. I was never one to talk dirty, and I felt so awkward saying something like that, but I felt like that would help. He just closed his eyes as he pumped a bit faster. I moaned at that and nuzzled my head against his neck. I then tried something I had never had the courage to do. I bit his neck. He growled at this and it seemed to send him over the edge. In a second, he was pumping in and out of me at an incredible speed, his balls slapping against me. I let go of his neck and started screaming as I flung my head back. I was screaming in pleasure at the now awakened Flippy.

"Oh god Flippy! Yes! Harder!" I screamed. He just growled and obliged as his lips went to my neck. He was now going at me like never before and was kissing my neck.

"Fuck Flaky!" He growled as I tightened around him. My climax was quick after his new pace and I screamed even louder, tightening my grip around him, but he wasn't lightening up. He kept going faster and harder making me scream wildly as I bucked my hips against him.

"Oh god! Flippy!" I kept screaming as I came two more times. After probably my third orgasm I felt Flippy stiffen and after one final huge thrust, I came for the fourth time, and he came with me. He moaned as his seed was released in me. I remained quiet because by that time my voice was completely shot. I felt him pull out of me and collapse next to me. We were both panting and gasping for air. My body was trembling and I was staring up at the ceiling as I came down from my high.

"That was amazing." I said hoarsely and looked over at Flippy. He was looking at me with curiosity.

"I'm fine Flippy." I said. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and rolled onto his back. I snuggled up to him again and I rested my head on his chest. His arms linked around me, holding me tightly.

"Good." He breathed out, opening his eyes and looking up at the ceiling. I looked up at him.

"You… didn't like it?" I asked him, a bit hurt. His eyes flew down to mine.

"Of course I did! How could I not Flaky? That was... the best sex we've ever had." He said. I smiled and leaned up, kissing him.

"I'm glad. We should have sex like that more often, except next time don't make me so exhausted that I can't pleasure you as well." I said. He smirked at that.

"What makes you think I wasn't pleasured?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"You… Know what I mean." I said.

"Flaky… I don't want you doing something you aren't comfortable doing." He said. I looked down. He was right. I was terrified of the act, but Giggles and Petunia had told me all about how Cuddles and Handy loved it.

"I know. I just…" I trailed off and looked into his eyes. He smiled lightly and pulled me towards him, giving me a soft kiss.

"Let's not talk about this now." He said. I smiled and nodded, lying my head down on his chest again and falling asleep.

**END OF LEMON**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, Flippy was gone and I was alone under the covers. The harsh sunlight filtering in through the windows caused me to cringe and blink a few times. I yawned and stretched. My body felt... odd. I wasn't in pain, but I wasn't my normal self. My lower region was a bit sore, but it wasn't anything I was complaining about.<p>

I smiled as I thought of what happened the few hours before. I bit my lips as I covered my face and giggled, my cheeks flushing at the memory. It was amazing. I sat up in bed and ran my fingers through my tangled hair. I looked in the dresser mirror that was positioned at an angle that showed me in bed, and almost laughed at the sight. My hair was in a terrible mess as I had horrible sex hair.

I got out of bed and walked to the closet. I bit my lip as I decided to wear one of Flippy's shirts. I was feeling sexier and more confident with myself than usual. I quickly took out one of his large Flannels and put it on. I walked in front of the mirror and adjusted it around me to show enough skin. The sleeves were long, covering my hands and the bottom of the shirt reached just below my bottom. I giggled as I looked at myself in the mirror. I buttoned the shirt up, leaving the top three buttons undone to give a view in between my breasts, but not showing the full globes. I walked out of the room, and yawned as I entered the kitchen. I smiled and bit my lip when I saw Flippy standing at the counter. He was wearing only his boxers as he waited for his usual morning coffee to finish. He was reading a book as always and seemed to be pretty into it. I smiled as I tiptoed over to him. When I was behind him, I was about to give him a hug, but he turned around quickly and in a flash he was pressing me against the counter. He was towering over me, one arm blocking my escape and his free hand under my chin. I smiled and I looked up into his shining green eyes.

"Good morning missy." He said. I giggled.

"Good morning." I said. He smiled and then I saw his eyes trail down and see what I was wearing. His jaw almost dropped and I giggled again.

"I-I hope you don't mind." I said and bit my lip. When his eyes met mine again, he gave a low growl and pulled me towards him.

"What are you trying to do to me Flaky?" He asked. I could feel his growing erection press against my hip. He was so much taller than me, and I loved it. I giggled and leaned up on my toes, snaking my arms around his neck so I could pull myself up.

"Nothing dear." I said and kissed him. He moaned into my mouth as he kissed me back, his hands wandering down to my butt, giving it a squeeze before lifting me up and putting me onto the counter. I sat up straight as we pushed against each other, wanting to feel closer. When we heard the ding from the coffee maker, we both pulled away gasping. My cheeks were flushed and his eyes had a certain lusting glint in them. I bit my lip and looked down. He lifted my head and looked into my eyes.

"I love you Flaky. I love you so much it hurts." He whispered before kissing my forehead. My heart started racing and I continued blushing.

"I-I love you too Flippy. More than you know." I stammered. He smiled and went to get his coffee, making me a cup as well. I just watched him as I crossed my ankles, smiling like a mad girl.

_He's really something_

I was lost in thought when I heard a crash and jumped. I looked to see my coffee mug smashed on the floor and my heart stopped. I slowly let my eyes trail up and saw Flip standing there, looking at me with golden, lust filled eyes.

"Well hello again Puppet. It seems like you had a... fun night after I left." He said before taking a quick stride over to me and crushing his lips against mine. His lips were rough against mine. I tried to push him away, but was unable to.

"You're not escaping me this time Flakes. Last night was pretty fun, but if you thought I was a monster before, I'll make sure you know just how much of a beast I can be." He said and smiled lustfully. I stared at him and all I could do was scream as he grabbed my wrists and pulled me out of the kitchen towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehe! So what did you guys think? :3 I just felt like putting little something in there. xD It's not necessarily significant to the story, but hey, who doesn't like a good lemon once in a while of their fav HTF couple ;D<strong>_

_**Flip: MMMM Happy birthday Roza. ;)**_

_**Roza: Damn... Best present ever.**_

_**Flip: Roza, you naughty girl! **_

_**Roza: Hehe you love it!**_

_**Flip: Hells yes i do!**_

_**Roza: hehe^^**_

_**I don't know why, but i've always wanted to do that little chat thing ever since the first time i saw it in a story. xD it's so much fun. I know... I'm weird, but you guys love it ;P**_

_**AAAANNNYYYYWAAAYS! Review and or pm me. DON'T BE STRANGERS! (: I love your feedback! and just knowing I still have loyal readers warms my sadistic and cold heart. ;P**_

_**-xoxo Roza**_


	13. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah I don't own HTF. Credit to those who deserve it lets move on! **_

…_**... (: well hello again my lovelies. Miss me? Cuz I know I missed this. Dx oh gosh. I have had the most... hectic time the past few months. no. never mind. That would imply that I actually had time! I have had absolutely no time on my plate for the past 3 months, but guess what.. Winter break! :DD you know what that means! I get to update and keep you guys entertained once again! ^^ And I have no plans of going out or anything really this break since I'm broke, forever alone, and have missed having time just for myself, so I will repay all of you for your loyalty and reviews, and PMs. :) They really meant a lot and they kept me going. So before I get all mushy, without further ado, Please enjoy the latest installment of To Love A Beast. :) **_

_**P.S Flaky is gonna be a little... ooc from here on out, but I promise it's all with good intentions and will be worth it. :) you guys know I love the HTF characters WAYY too much to make any changes to them that aren't necessary.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>: I was lost in thought when I heard a crash and jumped. I looked to see my coffee mug smashed on the floor and my heart stopped. I slowly let my eyes trail up and saw Fliqpy standing there, looking at me with golden, lust filled eyes._

_"Well hello again Puppet. It seems like you had a... fun night after I left." He said before taking a quick stride over to me and crushing his lips against mine. His lips were rough against mine. I tried to push him away, but was unable to._

_"You're not escaping me this time Flakes. Last night was pretty fun, but if you thought I was a monster before, I'll make sure you know just how much of a beast I can be." He said and smiled lustfully. I stared at him and all I could do was scream as he grabbed my wrists and pulled me out of the kitchen towards the bedroom._

* * *

><p>Fliqpy pushed me onto the bed and I looked up at him, whimpering in fear.<p>

"Fliqpy. What are you doing?" I asked him. His lips curled up into an evil smile.

"Nothing you don't want." He said, his eyes flashing. "I know your deepest desires. I know what you crave. I know what you lust for. Don't worry. I won't tell dear Flippy how you crave to be defiled." He whispered close to my ear. I closed my eyes and whimpered again. This was sick and twisted, but what else would you expect from a monster like Fliqpy. I could feel his erecting against my thigh and regretted the fact that I wasn't wearing any panties. I felt his tongue lick up the side of my neck and I felt disgusting. I was being violated. I hated the feel of it. I couldn't stand it. But my body was betraying me. I could feel Fliqpy position himself at my entrance and heard his chuckle.

"Don't lie to yourself Flaky. Just give in to your desires." He said before thrusting in to me.

I let out a scream as I shot up in bed, my forehead dripping with cold sweat, the sheets around me sticking to my naked body. I was gasping as I looked around the room. I was alone. I heard footsteps coming into the room and I saw Flippy come in, but his eyes were yellow. I screamed even more as I pulled the sheets against my body and closed my eyes.

"Don't hurt me! Please! I'll do anything you say! Just don't rape me!" I said as I started to sob. I pulled my knees up to my chest as I sobbed into the satin sheets covering my skin.

"Flaky! Look at me!" He said as he came over to the bed. I just moved to the side, sobbing even more as I turned my head to the side.

"No! Don't come near me! Please!" I sobbed. I felt the bed shift and soon I felt strong arms around me, holding me tightly as a hand came under my chin, turning me towards my captor. My eyes were still shut as I continued to sob. I felt lips crush against mine and I starting punching at the man. I punched at the strong chest until I realized the lips were soft and not rough. They weren't crushing mine, but just gently pressing them. I leaned into the kiss and when He pulled away I opened my eyes and saw a pair of green ones staring back at me. Green, worried, and pain filled eyes. I gasped as I brought my hands up to my mouth, feeling the damp skin around it.

"Flippy…" I said and began sobbing again. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I said as I sobbed. Flippy pulled me into his chest and held me.

"Don't apologize love. Just tell me what happened." He said. I nodded and began telling him about my dream through my sobs. Flippy tensed up when I told him about Fliqpy.

There was a silence after I finished relaying the details of my night terror. Flippy remained tense for a few moments before relaxing.

"It's alright love. Everything is going to be ok." He whispered. He always whispered that, and I always believed it.

The truth of the matter was that it wasn't going to get better. It was just beginning. It was obvious with what Fliqpy had made me do the day prior. Things were about to get a lot worse, and it was time for me to step it up.

I let myself be the submissive, weak Flaky for a few moments longer as I snuggled in Flippy's arms. I sniffled a bit until the tears on my cheeks had tried, and my nose no longer needed my sniffles. I looked up at Flippy and he kissed my forehead.

"Better?" He asked me with a guilty smile. I nodded and kissed the bottom of his jaw.

"Better. How about we go out though. Just for today. Maybe go see a movie?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"That sounds nice." He said. I smiled and nodded, sitting up.

"I should probably take a shower. Care to join me?" I asked as I stepped out of the bed, bringing the sheets with me. Flippy smiled provocatively and nodded before chasing my giggling self into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As always, I had taken a while to get ready compared to Flippy, who was probably sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper, or sitting in the living room watching T.V<p>

I looked myself over in the mirror and smiled. I was wearing a casual pear of Black skinny jeans which hugged my skinny "chicken legs" to a point where it showed the "curves" of my legs perfectly, but not in an anorexic way. I wore my red high-top converse and a red sweater witch had a wide neck line that stretched out to the brims of my shoulders. I looked at my hair and put my hand into the top strands of my hair, puffing it up a bit. I was earned by a shoer of flakes. I squealed at the sight and groaned. The new shampoo I was using seemed to have solved the issue of my flakes for a bit, but of course.. there was not permanent remedy to my horrible scalp. I sighed and walked into the bathroom, shaking my hair over the trash can and brushing it out again with my thin bristled hair brush so I could pick up any stray visible flakes. I looked into the mirror and smiled slightly with content. I walked out of the bathroom, picked up my rainbow colored jute bag, and red and black Hipster sunglasses before walking out of the bedroom towards the Kitchen. Sure enough, Flippy was there reading the newspaper. I smirked at that and walked over to the other side of the counter, facing him.

"Why do you read the newspaper when you're bound to hear about the news from someone else in town?" I asked him curiously. It was a question I asked him multiple times, but I always expected a different answer each time. Albert Einstein would call me the true epitome of insanity.

Flippy's eyes peeked over the black and white pages and smiled.

"I like to read my dear. You might want to try it some times. Read something other than your sappy romance novels. Like that... What's it called? Dusk?" He asked. I scoffed at him and laughed.

"I like my sappy romance novels!" I interjected and bit my lip embarrassedly. "And I think the book you're thinking of is Twilight." I added. He smiled and nodded.

"Right. Twilight. The vampire versus the werewolf." He said And set his paper down on the counter as he came around the counter. I realized he had a mug in his hand and my heart started to quicken. I watched him hesitantly as he carefully placed the mug in the sink and rinsed it. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and smiled at him when he walked back to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Which team are you for my sweet?" He asked and smirked.

"The vampire? Or the werewolf?" he asked. I bit my lip and looked down.

"Oh, I don't take part in that whole Team Edward v.s Team Jacob thing." I said and chuckled, giving away the lie, as if my already horrible lying skills hadn't done so.

"Oh, don't lie to me love." Flippy said, lifting my head up to look at him.

"Which do you prefer? A warm body to cuddle next to at night? Or a cold murderer who stalks the night?" He asked. His voice swiftly changing from soft and playful to painfully serious and it was then that I realized there was another meaning behind the conversation. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm... serious. I don't like those team things." I said and pushed away from him a bit, leaving his embrace.

"Come on. Let's go." I said and smiled at him. He looked at me for a bit, dazed, before snapping out of it and following me out of the house.

* * *

><p>We walked through the park. The park we had walked through the night before. It was a scenic route to the movie theater and Flippy and I always took it whenever we went out to the movies.<p>

Our arms were twined together, our hands locked, and my head was rested on his bicep, feeling the thick muscle under his skin.

The sky was a clear blue, and the sun was beating down on us through the trees. I closed my eyes as we walked, just taking in the surrounding.

"Good morning Pop." I heard Flippy said and immediately opened my eyes and looked forward. Pop was pushing a stroller, Cub inside, towards us. Pop nodded his head.

"Morning my boy. Good morning Flaky." Pop said. Cub giggled and jumped a bit in his seat. I smiled as we stopped in front of each other.

"Good morning Pop." I said and looked at cub, untwining my arm from around Flippy's.

"And good morning to you Cub." I said in my baby voice, making the little boy giggle and put his arms out towards me. I grabbed him from the stroller and lifted him up before holding him at my side.

"'Aky!" He giggled. I smiled and bounced him slightly.

"Flaky, why don't you sit with Cub for a bit on the bench. Flippy and I haven't had our little talks in a while." I heard Pop say. I looked at the two and saw they were staring intensely at each other, Flippy's hands were in his pockets and Pop's were in his own as well. I noted the positions to mean they were going to talk about last nights occurrences and I walked towards the bench off to the side of the trail.

I sat down on the bench, holding Cub upright on my lap as I baby talked him. He giggled and smiled and did everything else cute babies do. I looked behind Cub at Pop and Flippy. They always had a very calm composure whenever they talked. Pop was like my own father, so I could only imagine that Flippy treated him like my father as well.

I looked back at Flippy and then back at Cub, sighing. Whenever I babysat for Pop, I couldn't help but imagine that Cub was my own child. Mine and Flippy's. Oh, how I dreamed of the day when Flippy and I could be a real family, and have one of our own. We both did not have any parents to our knowledge, and did not have any siblings, putting us both on our own. We are already like each other's family...but that wasn't going to be enough for me. As long as the option was there, I was going to strive for that perfect family.

So as I looked at cub, I couldn't help but feel my heart break at the though of not having that family already. Cub noted the change in my emotions and his smiled dropped to a frown and he pouted.

I smiled and giggled at him, not letting my tears fall or appear on the edges of my eyes.

"I'm fine baby Cub. Don't worry." I whispered to the baby, kissing his forehead.

No matter how tough I had to be with Fliqpy, nothing could extinguish the motherly nature in me. Ever.

"Flaky." I heard Flippy call out. I looked up at him and hugged Cub close to my side before walking over to the two and putting cub back in his stroller.

"Nice chat?" I asked the two. Pop smiled.

"Indeed. I mis our chats son." Pop said, giving Flippy a hearty slap on the bag.

"Come by more often when Flaky's babysitting and we can share a few cigars." Pop said. Flippy smiled and nodded.

"Of course sir." He said. Pop smiled at him and then nodded to me.

"It was nice to see you today Flaky. Glad you seem better today." He said. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes pop." I said. He smiled before saying his farewell's to both of us and continuing down the path.

"What was that about?" I asked Flippy as we continued walking down the pathway in our previous positions.

"Oh nothing. Just one of Pop's friendly chats." He said apathetically. I looked up at him.

"You're lying." I said. He smiled down at me.

"It was nothing Flaky. Don't worry about it." He said. I looked at him for a bit before sighing and continuing to rest my head on his arm as we walked down the path.

The trees were blossoming brightly, the new cherry blossom trees making the the pathway exceedingly beautiful. I laughed at the irony of the change in the scenery from the night before. Flippy kissed the top of my head and I looked up at him.

"What's so funny love?" He asked, his dazing smile make my heart skip a beat. I returned his smile and shook his head.

"N-nothing. Just a little joke to myself." I said. Flippy chuckled and we continued walking.

The movie we had decided to see was some documentary about some historic event, I couldn't bother myself to really care. I decided to let Flippy choose the movie, and of course he chose the most boring and historic movie in the theater. As we walked out of the movie, I asked Flippy if he enjoyed the movie and he smiled happily and before I knew it, he was off on a rant about every detail he liked about the film. I couldn't help but be entranced by his zeal. I loved it when he was so relaxed and happy like that. He rarely was with everything going on with Fliqpy.

"And the way that scene was shot! Wow. It was absolutely breathtaking. I felt like I was there again." He said. This caught my attention. I looked up at him, my eye brows furrowed.

"What? You've been there before?" I asked him, surprised. He looked down at me, confused and then realization passed over his face. Something else crossed through his features, some memory, but he composed himself quickly and nodded.

"Yes. It was a long... long time ago." He said, confusion passing through his face.

"Flippy? What's wrong?" I asked him. There was a long silence as Flippy looked at the ground, pondering something.

"I.. I don't know. For some reason, I know I was there, but... I can't remember when, or even.. really being there." He said, his voice dropping low into a whisper. I looked at him oddly before smiling and holding his arm tightly.

"I get those all the time. Those weird nostalgic feelings? I hate them." I said and looked up at him, only he wasn't looking at me. It seemed as though he wasn't even paying attention to me.

"Yeah..." He said, yet again in a low whisper. The rest of the walk, Flippy kept the same concerned and confused look on his face, and it made me realize something. Although I know more about Flippy than anyone else, I don't know his past. Not even his years frm war, but that was expected. He himself had said that he couldn't remember far back. When he was discharged from the army he had been suffering from some sort of amnesia, only remembering key people and places. It made me wonder... was the key to taming fliqpy in their past? Maybe if we could unlock this hidden and forbidden past that Flippy had locked up, we could unlock fliqpy's grasp on our future.

Once we reached home, it was already dark out. I decided that since Flippy wasn't in a very cheery mood, we would just eat in.

"H-hey, flippy?" I asked. Flippy and I were preparing some spaghetti. I was cutting up some vegetables for the salad,, and Flippy was working on the sauce.

"Hmm?" He mused from the stove, turing towards me. I put the knife down and turned towards him.

"Umm.. Exaclty how much of your past do you remember?" I asked him, bitting my lip slightly as I did. He looked at me awkwardly before looking past me, lost in thought.

"Hmmm... not much. I told you, I could only remember certain people and places, but nothing that was ever significant," He said, a quizzical expression finding its way to his face. "why do you ask?" He asks. I shrug and turn back to the vegetables.

"N-No reason. Just... maybe you had been to that place in the movie before you went to war?" I said rhetorically.

"Hmm. Maybe." I heard him reply.

I went back to slowly chopping the vegetables, making sure to be expertly cautious.

"Flaky, you've barely eaten anything off your plate. What's wrong? Is it not good?" flippy asked. my head snapped up and I shook my head.

"N-no! Of course it's good. I just... I don't know. I don't feel very hungry. I'm sorry." I said. How could I eat when there was a possibility that I finally have a lead on geting the key to securing a peaceful and happily ever after with Flippy.

"Flaky.. please eat. You know how you get when you haven't eaten anything." He said. I smiled at him meekly before nodding and taking a bite of the spaghetti.

* * *

><p>Flippy was sitting on the couch, reading some novel I hadn't seen before. I was lying down, my head in his lap, looking up at him. I had decided to push the thoughts of taming Fliqpy aside and just focus on my Flippy. My eyes traced the lines of his features as he read, his expression calm and intrigued. I looked at his high, and chiseled cheek bones, his straight nose, his slightly almond shaped eyes and then my eyes landed on his lips. They were a perfect pink and i found myself biting my own lip, longing to nibble at his. His eyes snapped away from his book to look down at me and he smirked.<p>

"Like the view?" He asked I blushed furiously and nodded, the heat in my cheeks making me bite my lip harder and smile. He chuckled and put his hand under my chin, tugging on it lightly. I took that as a sign that he wanted me to sit up, and I complied happily. His lips soon met mine and we commenced a slow and passionate kiss, my arms tightly wrapping around his neck. I heard him close his book behind me and set it down before wrapping his own arms around my waist. I tok this time to do what I had wanted, and i nibbled lightly on his bottom lip. He groaned lightly and I giggled before pulling back, biting my own lip again as heat radiated all over my face.

"Flaky you drive me crazy." He said as he sighed. I smiled and looked down nervously but Flippy's fingers once again pulled my chin up so I was looking at him.

"You're so beautiful. I love you Flaky." He said. As I looked into his eyes, all I could see was love. An unconditional amount of love. I knew then that for sure, I was not going to put this on hold. I had to save this man that held my heart in his soft and tender hands. This man that I loved more than anything in the world, and loved me just as much if not more.

"I love you too Flippy." I whispered. He smiled and kissed the top of my head. I nuzzled against him as he picked up his book again and continued reading, his arms still wrapped around me.

"What are you reading?" I asked him curiously. I felt him chuckle before turning the page.

"A book." He said. I rolled my eyes and lightly hit his chest.

"you know what I mean. What's the name of this book?" I asked him. He paused for a bit before responding.

"Fifty Shades of Grey." He said. I looked up at him and then at the book.

"Never heard of it." I said. He smiled.

"Good."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'd just be really shocked and surprised if you had. and not in a good way." He said. I looked at him and then at the wall, pouting.

"Whatever." I said.

We sat there in silence for a bit until I heard Flippy clear his throat and shift in his spot. I looked up at him oddly and he was still looking at his book. I looked at the book and read a brief part of the book. My jaw dropped after reading two lines and I gaped up at Flippy. He was looking down at me with a large, playful grin on his face.

"FLIPPY!" I said as I shot up out of his lap, blushing. He started laughing and I brought my hands up to my face.

"What are you reading?" I asked him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Handy suggested it to me. I didn't know what it was at first either." He said and continued laughing. I glared at him and then looked at the ground.

"Why are you reading that?!" I asked him, shocked. That didn't seem like something Flippy would read at all.

"It's actually kind of good. I think you'd like it too. Well half of it. This is a mix of a real romance novel... and real fantasies." He said and laughed at his own joke. I looked at him and looked down. When he stopped laughing I looked up at him smiling.

"Then can I read it after you?" I asked him. His jaw dropped briefly before he pulled it back him and coughed a bit, looking away from me.

"Umm. If you... want to." He said and then looked back at me. I blinked at him and walked back to the couch, sitting down in his lap and nuzzling up to him again. I could feel him stiffen before relaxing again.

"Oh. Don't stop reading on my account. Please. Continue." I said with a smile. He paused before he continued reading. I read along with him.

We had both finished the chapter and by the time we were done, there was an unmistakable tension in the room. I looked up at Flippy and he was looking down at me. We just stared at each other and a silent message passed between us.

"Bedroom?" He asked and i smiled.

"Yes sir." I said. A large grin spread across his face as he quickly picked me up and ran to our bedroom, holding a laughing me tightly in his arms.

* * *

><p>I was lying in bed and all of a sudden I woke up. I looked around the bed and saw Flippy lying next to me still asleep. For some reason, I was relieved. I laid my head down on the pillow again and cuddled up to Flippy.<p>

"I love you Flippy." I whispered, not really intent on him hearing me.

"you too Flakes." I heard. My eyes shot open and I looked up into a pair of Golden eyes. I screamed and backed away.

"Fliqpy? What do you want?" I asked him. He looked at me oddly.

"Damn Flakes. What's wrong?" He asked as he tried to move closer to me. I moved back again.

"Stay back! Please don't hurt me!" I said. He looked at me oddly and a sadistic smile crossed his face.

"That's not what you were saying a few hours ago." He said and chuckled a deep, throaty chuckle. I looked at him oddly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. He smiled and chuckled again.

"Don't act innocent Flaky. You know what your innocent act does to me." He said before lunging forward and pinning me down onto the bed. I struggled beneath him.

"No! Get off me! I want Flippy back! Where' my Flippy!" I screamed looking up at Fliqpy. He looked down at me awkwardly.

"what the fuck? Why are you talking about that moron? And now of all times." He said. I looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Why? Why wouldn't I ask about the man I love? Now tell me where he is you monster!" I screamed. Fliqpy's head tilted to the side in confusion.

"The man you love?What the hell Flakey? You haven't loved that moron in a long time. He's gone remember?" He said and then a smile spread across his face.

"Oh! I get know what you're doing. You know how much I love talking about how we got rid of that idiot together. Flakey, you naughty girl." he said as lowered his head to nuzzle against my neck. I resister the urge to gag and scream. gone? Flippy was gone? What was going on.

"What do you mean... gone?" I asked him, sounding like a drifting ghost.

"Gone. as in never coming back. We got rid of that fool together remember? you finally realized how much you loved me more than him. We wanted to live together without his interference." He whispered into my ear before nibbling on my lobe. I bit my lip as i cringed. It was disgusting, but somewhat hot at the same time.

_What ar eyou doing flakey?! There is nothing hot about Fliqpy! _ But in that moment everything about him was.

"What happened then babe?" I asked as I got into his ministrations. I had no control of myself.

_What are you doing flakey?!_

"Hmm. you figured it out. you unlocked the key to his past and to his weakness. Remember that day? The day he fell to his death, and was never seen again." He said and chuckled. I felt a smile cross my face and i closed my eyes. I could feel Fliqpy's pleasure against my hip and I gyrated my hips towards is.

"Oh Flakey. I want you so badly. I love relishing in how evil you've become with me." He said as he kissed my neck. I moaned, against all my wishes not to.

"I love you Fliqpy." I moaned and in a split second I felt him fill me.

* * *

><p>I woke up screaming. I shot up in bed and put my hand to my chest in an ineffective way to calm down my beating heart. I felt someone wake up next to me and I was soon looking into green eyes.<p>

"Flakey? Flakey what's wrong? ANother nightmare?" Flippy asked as I looked into his eyes.

Green. They were green. I looked at him before the tears started to fall.

"Flipp... Oh Flippy!" I said as I threw myself at him. I heard him grunt from the impact but his arms were soon wrapped around me and he was hushing me as I cried into his chest.

"Oh Flippy. Promise me you will never leave me. No matter what happens. Please." I sobbed.

"What? Of course Flakey! I'll never leave you. I promise." He said and kissed the top of my head.

when I finally drifted off to sleep, I was still crying and pressed tightly to Flippy's chest. Could what I had in mind actually hhurt Flippy rather than hel him? I never thought of it like that. Maybe there was a reason for why he lost only those certain memories. Something that keeps him here. Could it be possible that instead of Fliqpy being the alternate ego... Flippy is the one who came later?

I suddenly had new questions, and absolutely no answers. I had a long journey ahead of me, but I was ready. I was ready to take the risk if it meant preventing that horrible dream from becoming part of my reality.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOO? :) How was it? Sorry for the long wait! I know, you all probably want to come at me with pitchforks, and broken bottles and whatever other crap but STOP! (: you guys know I could never let this story die. It's like my pride and joy, and I couldn't stand to let all of you down. :) So I hope you all enjoyed this recent installment, and I hope the next chapter will be up soon, but no guarantees. : sorry lovers! **

**So hit that review button and give Roza some love! :DD  
>Until next time,<strong>

**xoxo Roza. **


	14. Chapter 11

**HEELLLOOOO MY LITTLE LOVELIES! :DD YES! This is "Roza's" To Love A Beast. :) As you all have noticed, I am now GraceL! But I am still that same Roza y'all know and lurve! ^^ To get things starter, I just want to thank ALLL MY LOVELIES FOR THEIR SUPPORT AND FOR STICKING WITH THIS! :) You guys are just amazing, and deserve awards for your patience! I haven't updated this since december, and yet I was getting reviews and PMs in MAY Asking when this chapter would be up, so I just want to thank you all, and welcome any new readers! :D Next, I think I owe you guys an explanation. This past semester was EXTREMELY hard. I had night classes along with my regular morning classes, Sports, and... I wrote a book. :) Yes, Roza (Now Grace) wrote an actual book! I actually drafted it last summer, but I've been editing it and working on it and I FINALLY want it published! :D If any of you want to read it, I shall post the link to my website/book on my home page. I really want it published, but it still seems like utter CRAP to me, so I need ALLLL of you to read it and totally just smash it apart, giving me your feedback! I post a chapter once a week or so. I JUST bought the website so there's only a few chapters. :) It's kind of like here on FanFiction, EXCEPT I ACTUALLY UPDATE QUICKLY! :O I really want to hear everyones thoughts on the book before I publish it. It'll be self published, so I need it to be perfect, meaning I need all my Grammar Nazi lovelies from here to read it and belittle me on what to change! Thirdly, This chapter is dedicated to every one of my lovelies who stuck with me! :) Once again, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I really hope this chapter makes up for the lost time. :)**

**So enough of my words. On with the story!**

**I present to you: To Love A Beast Chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Happy Tree Friend characters, or town. All rights reserved to the Mondo Mini team. Also, Fifty Shades of Grey is a work of fiction by E. (Honestly, who doesn't know this by now?)**

* * *

><p>Today was the day. The first day of Operation Retrieve Flippy's Memories and Get Rid of Fliqpy. The title was still under debate.<p>

My first act of business was researching the army and unit Flippy fought for. Flippy was currently at the gym working out, which would take him two or three hours. Plenty of time to go through all his stuff. The first place I looked was his closet. I went through every article of clothing I could find, going through all his pockets, holes, sleeves and everywhere else information might be. I checked the tags on all his clothes, checked for any stitching of a unit name or number, but all his military outfits were bare. Even his beret was bare. Next I checked his stash of weapons. I looked at every piece of artillery. Nothing.

I sat on the floor of the closet, exhausted and disappointed. It had become cold while I was going through Flippy's clothes, so I had put on one of his army Jackets. I cuddled into it, and hugged it tight to me as I closed my eyes.

I didn't know what I was expecting though. If there was any hint of Flippy's past in his belongings, he would have found it by now. I felt useless and hopeless. How was I going to retrieve a person's past when not even he has had any luck in doing so? What If I could never help Flippy gain his memory back?

That could not happen. I needed to unlock Flippy's past. I needed to figure out the key to getting rid of Fliqpy. As long as he existed, Flippy and I could never be together happily. I mean, sure, we were happy now. Extremely happy. But I know we could be even happier without Fliqpy. We could have that happily ever after together. We could get married. That was my goal down the line. I wanted to marry Flippy. I loved him so much, and I wanted to be his wife, and I knew he wanted to be my husband. The problem was Fliqpy. It was always Fliqpy.

Because of that beast, I wasn't wearing a ring on my finger already. I had all this hopes and reams of my life together with JUST Flippy. Same house, same everything, except the guest bedroom was a real bedroom. With a crib and either red of green walls. There was a little baby inside the crib, wrapped in either, yet again, a red or green blanket. The baby would be the cutest little thing ever, and I would look at it, and hold it, as it would be mine. Flippy would be with me, looking at the baby and cooing at it too, as it would be his as well. We would be a family. A real family.

Like Pop and Mama, and Cub.

I wanted to have that life, but right now... It didn't seem possible.

I felt my eyes dampen as tears rose in them. The fact that I might never be that wife and mother broke my heart in two. I began to sob. I brought my knees up to my chest as I brought my hands up to my eyes. They were covered by Flippy's jacket's sleeves, making them super absorbent to my tears. I began gasping for air as my sobs made it hard to breathe. Flippy's jacket smelled like him and I kept inhaling his scent. It was somewhat calming, but every time It would calm me down, I would start sobbing again thinking of that broken idea of our family.

"Flaky?" I heard the front door to the house open and then I heard Flippy call me.

"I-I'm here" I said, failing miserably to try and conceal my sorrow.

"Flaky?!" I heard Flippy say in a panic. I heard his quick footsteps and a few minutes later he was holding me in the closet.

"Flaky, why are you wearing my jacket? I'm not complaining. You look really sexy in it. I'm just curious." He asked calmly. I laughed at that and cuddled up to him.

"I-I just... missed you I guess." I said quietly, sniffling. He gripped me harder and I held onto him. He just held me like that for a while before I completely calmed down, then we just sat there.

"So are you going to tell me what you were really doing?" He asked me, his hand stroking my hair. It was a very calming feeling, as well as a very submissive-inducing method.

"I was trying to figure out more information about the army unit you served in." I said sleepily against him. His hand stopped on my head and I stirred, my eyebrows crinkling together. A second later he began stroking again and I calmed down.

"Why would you want to know that, Flaky?" He asked calmly.

"Because I thought that maybe learning about your past would help with the present." I said. Flippy sighed.

"Flaky, if that were true, I would have figured it out already. And what do you mean by "the present?" I thought everything was great between us?" Flippy said, the pain evident in his voice. This statement caught my attention and I shot up in his grasp, looking into his eyes.

"Oh Flippy! Everything is amazing between us! Beyond amazing! I'm so happy with you Flippy, it's unbelievable, and I never want that to change." I said, the pain in his eyes receding, only to be replaced by confusion.

"There really is nothing about us that I would want to change... except for Fliqpy." I said, his confusion instantly being replaced with understanding. Flippy smiled before kissing my forehead and pulling me back to his chest, which I snuggled up to.

"Flaky, if there was any way to deal with him that was connected to my past, I would have found it by now. Believe me, after i was discharged from the army, I searched through every document there was in order to find my past, but a lot of what I had burned down in a fire soon after I came home. That was why I moved to Happy Tree Town. I used to mope over that fire, thinking the key to Fliqpy burned down in that fire. I hated my life, and then I realized that everything does happen for a reason when I met you. Then when you agreed to date me, it was the happiest day of my life." Flippy said with a chuckle. His confession made my heart swell and I looked up at him and brought my lips up to his. He smiled against my lips and put his hand on the side of my face, pulling me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled, pulling away.

"I love you Flippy."

"I love you too Flaky. Don't worry. We'll get through this."

* * *

><p>The next day I went shopping with Petunia and Giggles.<p>

"Handy told Flippy to read WHAT?!" Petunia erupted in the middle of the store. I flinched, looking around.

"F-Fifty Shades of Grey." I said to her. She looked at me, shocked before she started laughing.

"And you read it with him?!" She asked, still laughing.

"Only one scene..." I said. Petunia laughed even harder, clutching her stomach with one hand and the clothes rack with the other.

"Petunia! What is the matter with you?!" Giggles said sternly as she came over to us from the dressing room. She had two pink dresses in her hands, which I assumed she was going to buy.

"Apparently Handy lent my copy of Fifty Shades to Flippy, and Flaky read it with him." Petunia said. Giggles looked from Petunia to me, and back to Petunia before joining her in her hysterics. I blushed angrily at the two and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why is that so funny?!" I asked them.

"What happened after?" Giggles asked.

I looked at her and blushed more, looking down.

"AHH! Which one did you guys try?" Petunia asked. I gaped at we and turned out of the store.

"You two are bullies!" I said to them before walking out of the store.

"Flaky wait!" I heard Giggles call behind me. I heard quick footsteps behind me and felt Petunia wrap her arm around my shoulders.

"We're sorry Flaky, its just... We can't see you reading those kinds of things. You're just so... Innocent." Petunia said. I looked up at her and pouted before looking down at the ground.

"I'm not THAT innocent." I said, causing Petunia to chuckle.

"I'm sorry to break it to ya' hun, but you are. But hey, if it makes you feel any better, thats probably why Flippy wants you so badly. You two are like Yin and Yang." Petunia said. That comment did make me feel somewhat better.

"Really?" I asked her, looked up. Petunia smiled and nodded.

"Of course. That's why you and him work better then him and I ever did. I don't know what i was thinking that first time I saw him." Petunia said, rolling her eyes. I gaped at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. She looked at me, confused and then shocked.

"Oh... Oh my. You don't know?" She asked. I looked at her and shrugged her arm off me.

"Obviously!" I said.

"Oh... Well.. Don't get upset hun, but when Flippy first moved here, before I found out about Fliqpy... We sort of... had a thing together." She said. I gaped at her and took a few steps back.

"W-What?! W-Why did neither of you t-tell me this?!" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It wasn't a big deal. It was a few fucks and thats it. Then he flipped, I was terrified and said 'bye!' It didn't mean anything, honestly Flaky. That's probably why he never told you. I just assumed you knew. Everyone knew." Petunia said.

"Knew what?" Giggles said, walking up to us. She was now holding one shopping bag.

"About Flippy and me." Petunia said. Giggles nodded.

"Oh yeah, everyone knows about that. That's way old. Why are you bringing it up now?" Giggles asked, looking at me.

I suddenly felt betrayed by my so called "best friends."

"I didn't know." I said to her. Her eyes widened and she looked at Petunia, then back to me.

"Well... Flaky, its not a big deal. It's not like it meant something." Giggles said. I looked at her then back at Petunia.

"If it didn't mean anything, why am I the only one who doesn't know?" I asked them. They both shrugged. I shook my head and turned around.

"Unbelievable. I'm going home." I said.

"Flaky! Stop walking away!" I heard Petunia shout behind me. Next thing I know, two arms were around my shoulders. Petunia was one one side, and Giggles was on the other.

"Flaky, I'm sorry! But honestly, why are you so mad?" Petunia said. I looked at the ground and stopped.

I hated to admit it, but the reason I was mad was obviously because I was jealous. I used to pride myself in the fact that Flippy had only ever wanted me, and not Petunia or Giggles. They were the golden girls. Every guy had wanted them at some point. I used to think Flippy was different and never did. Although Flippy was differet, and always would be different, he had wanted Petunia, and now my pride was switched with fear. Fear that an old flame might spark up and they might have more "flings" together.

"I'm mad... Because the man im in love with wanted my best friend at some point. You say it was before me... But that could change. It could happen again AFTER me." I said meekly.

"Oh Flaky!" Giggles and Petunia said together. They both wrapped their arms around me, and I was sandwhiched between them.

"Flaky thats not true! For one thing, everyone knows that there most likely won't be an "After Flaky" because we all know that if Flippy ever lost you, he'd die. There's only ever "Forever Flaky" in Flippy's mind. Secondly, I'm with Handy you idiot! I'm not leaving him for anyone! Flippy is a sexy beast, I'll give you that... But he's a beast! I prefer my prince, thank you very much!" Petunia said, making me laugh.

"Oh my gosh Petunia, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot about Handy!" I said. Giggles snorted and Petunia laughed.

"It's alright hun. Are we good now?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"We're good." I said. Petunia and Giggles let go and instead, the looped their arms around mine.

"But back to the other topic, I'm not that innocent!" I said. Petunia snorted and Giggles laughed.

"Yes you are Flaky. Deal with it." Giggles said as we walked.

"But... I don't want to be that innocent." I said, looking down.

"Hmmm... I've got an idea then." Petunia said, jerking us to the left. "Come on, there's a store I want to take Flaky to." Petunia said.

"Oh is it Kittens Playground?" Giggles asked.

"Yes!" Petunia said.

"What? I don't wanna go to a cat store. I hate cats!" I said, scrunching my nose.

Giggles laughed and Petunia chuckled.

"And you say you're not that innocent. It's not a cat store Flaky." Giggles said before Petunia pulled us into the store. My jaw dropped.

"It's a lingerie and accessory store." Petunia said. I looked around me and almost shook.

On the left side were racks and shelves of lingerie in all different colors and designs, from transparent lace, to nice silk.

I gulped as a girl with black hair and a white cotton dress walks up to us.

"Hi Petunia! Back for more?" The woman ask with a wink.

"Hey Kitty. No, we're here for our friend. It's her first time in one of these."

The sales lady smiled and looked at me.

"Well take your time. You're in good hands with her. One of my most loyal customers." Kitty said, gesturing towards Petunia. Giggles laughed and Petunia thanked Kitty before pulling me through the store.

"You don't want to be innocent anymore? Time for your first lesson." Petunia said.

"Where am I going to hide all of these?!" I exclaimed in the car.

Petunia an Giggles had convinced me to buy over ten pairs of lingerie, two toys, and a few accessories. One being a silver tie which was obviously inspired by my story and encounter with Flippy and _that book_.

Thank you E.L. James

"Just hide it under the bed or something." Giggles said. "I hide my toys in my bedside drawers for easy access, and put my lingerie with my bras and panties. Cuddles never goes in there, so he never finds them. Makes my surprises more.. Climactic." Giggles said, causing her and Petunia to erupt in laughter.

I blushed at that and sighed.

"Ok, so I bought all of this. Now how does this help me with my innocence problem?" I asked.

"Flaky, just buying the stuff doesn't make you less innocent. It's using the stuff. We'll help you out. The boys are still out and won't be back for another hour or so. We'll go to your place, hide the stuff and teach you all you have to know about seduction and your bad self." Petunia said.

My bad self...

That clicked in my head. Why had I not realized this before?

The key to getting to Fliqpy was obviously joining him!

_When __in __Rome__, __do __as __the __Romans __do__._

_Keep __your __friends __close__, __keep __your __enemies __closer._

And all that. I had to get closer to Fliqpy. A lot about Flippy's past was with Fliqpy. I didn't know how I knew that, but Fliqpy had to know more about their past than Flippy. I had no idea why, but it was a strong feeling in my gut.

I was now right on path to getting closer to Flippy's past. I had to ditch the innocence and trade it for sin in order to save the man I loved and tame the beast within him.

But that was just the beginning.

Yes. This was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>"Flaky! I'm home!" I heard Flippy shout from the entry way. I gasped as his voice brought me out of my trance. I looked myself over in the mirror and took a few deep breaths.<p>

Petunia and Giggles left an hour ago, thinking the boys would be home in time, but Flippy was actually home pretty late. It was actually good for me. It gave me the chance to get used to my new look.

I was wearing a black silk lingerie piece. It was a spaghettie strap with laced cups that had extra padding, giving me a huge boob boost. Petunia said the black would be a great contrast to my skin color, and she was right. My skin popped against the cloth, and so did my curves. The lingerie was somewhat slimming, showing off whatever breasts I had. The piece was a little dress that fell to about mid thigh. It didn't come with matching bottoms (I assumed you weren't supposed to wear any) but I decided to wear a pair of black cotton panties to match.

"Flaky? Where are you?" I heard Flippy call from the bedroom.

"I'm in the bathroom! How was your night?" I called out. My heart started racing and I closed my eyes.

"It was great. The guys and I had fun at the bar. How about you?" He asked. I heard a drawer open and knew he was changing for bed.

"Fun. I bought some new things and we hung out at home for a bit before they left. They should have stayed longer if you boys were gonna be out so much later than expected." I said as I picked up my brush and started brushing my hair.

"That sounds fun. I want to see what you bought, and we lost track of time." Flippy said with a chuckle. I smiled at myself in the mirror.

_Oh__, __you__'__ll __get __to __see __them__, __all__right__. _

I heard a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" I heard Flippy ask. I quickly looked around the room for my robe and grabbed it.

"Just a sec!" I said before throwing on the robe and securing it around me so my undergarment wasn't visible. I moved to open the bathroom door and Flippy smiled at me.

"Hello there. Finally get to see your face." Flippy said before leaning down and giving me a quick peck on my lips and then moving to his side of the vanity. He was only wearing a pair of dark green and red plaid pajama bottoms and I swooned.

We got ready for bed together and when we finished, Flippy moved to the bed. I closed the door behind him and hung my robe up on the hook behind the door. I stood there for a few seconds collecting myself before Flippy interrupted me.

"Flaky? Is everything alright?" I gulped and let out a breath before putting on my best seductive smile and opening the door.

Flippy was on his side of the bed, reclining back with one hand behind his head, making his biceps flex and the skin around them stretch taut to show it. His other arm was rested at his side drumming on the sheets. He was looking up at the ceiling with a small grin on his face. His hair was disheveled, probably from his fun with the boys. His chest and abs were as chiseled as usual, but in this pose, every accent of muscle was strong and sharp, and when he saw me his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"This is one of the things I bought. Do you like it?" I asked stepping out of the bathroom and twirling in front of the bed.

"Flaky..." I heard Flippy say, his voice dropping an octave. I giggled at that and sauntered over to the bed. Flippy followed me with his eyes and never took them off me.

I kneeled down on the bed and crawled over to him until I was leaning over him, far enough to not have my lips near his, but close enough to tease. My hair fell off to one side like a curtain and it brushed against the pillow and his cheek.

"Well?" I whispered to him. Flippy growled at me and in a flash his hand whipped out to my waist, pulled me towards him, and then rolled us over so he was right above me. His lips crushed mine with a feral hunger. I smiled against his lips as I brought my hands up to tangle in his hair as well as cradle his face. His tongue darted inside my mouth and caressed my own before moving around my mouth. He brought one hand up to cradle my face, mimicking my own, except holding me tightly and keeping me in place to I submitted to his ministrations. Our lips were melded together as our tongues battled. I sucked on his tongue gently, giving him a taste of what I really wanted to give him. I moaned, arching up against him to rub our pelvises together, earning a growl from Flippy.

"You're so sexy Flaky, you _have_ to know that." He panted, pulling away from me. I smiled up at him and turned to kiss his palm before looking back at him and earning a light caress on my cheek.

"Was this what you and the girls were doing while the guys and I were out?" He asked with a chuckle. I smiled and squirmed under his gaze.

"Obviously." I said with a smirk. The adrenaline in my pulse was taking away my usual stutter I had under his gaze. Whenever I had Flippy looming over me like this, our bodies together and our sexual tension crackling, I couldn't help but feel intimidated. He was this amazing person, all around sexy and dominating, and I was just this meek little figure. But not any more. Oh no. From now on, I was going to try my hand at being "on top" so to speak.

I pulled Flippy back down to me and smashed my lips against him, girating my waist up to tease his member, which was getting very hard. I giggled at that and pulled away from him. He was looking down at me with curiosity and amusement.

"Woman... Just when I thought I knew every little thing about you... you surprise me in the best way possible." He said with a chuckle. I smiled and nodded, moving my leg from under him and bending it next to his waist. I pushed him down slightly, making him think I wanted him to be settled nicely against me, but once he shifted his weight, I shifted mine and for the first time ever, was able to flip us over.

I sat on him, pride and joy ripping my face apart in the form of a smile, shock breaking his and widening his eyes in a way I had never seen before. I laughed at that and bent down to kiss his jaw, lightly brushing my lips against his flesh as I made my way to his ear.

"Surprise" I whispered before licking his lobe and pulling on it. Flippy let out a ragged breath and I kissed my way down his neck, my hands moving up and down his chest, feeling the hardness of his body. I rocked my hips slightly over him and he groaned, bringing his hands to my waist. I smiled triumphantly at that before sucking on his neck. He groaned and I felt his waist jerk a bit. When I pulled back slightly, I nodded to myself victoriously. He was definitely going to have a hickey.

I moved down to his chest and when I landed at one of his nipples, I flicked my tongue against the perl-like little spot.

"Hmmm. Does it feel the same way for you, that it does for me?" I asked huskily as I sucked on the little nub.

"Fuck Flaky. What are you doing to me?" Flippy asked in a groaned. I smiled and released the nub, kissing it before making my way to the other one.

"It should be obvious love." I said before repeating the same taunting licks and flicks with this one.

I kissed my way down his stomach, making sure to pay extra attention to his solid eight pack which I loved so much.

"Hmmm. you're so strong Flippy. My strong man." I said with a giggle before making it to that dipping "V." Oh, how I loved that V. The way his pants hung so sexily off of it, teasing anyone who stared. It was an arrow at the end of a rainbow, pointing at the pot of gold.  
>And I was his leprechaun. But red, not green, and sexy, instead of creepy.<p>

I shimmied down his body, tugging on his pants and tugging Flippy to come with me till he sat on the edge of the bed, me kneeling in front of him.

"Flaky! You don't have to-"

"Shut up Flippy!" I snapped, looking up into his eyes. He looked down at me, the shock in his eyes evident. My heart was racing at the outburst. It felt wrong, and terrible, and rude, and... invigorating. I felt terrible for snapping at him, but I felt elated at the fact that this whole method was working. I was starting to stand up for myself and take what I wanted.

I shoved Flippy's pants down and little Flippy popped out. Well, not little Flippy. Definitely not _little_. I gulped at the sight of him fully erect and "staring" at me.

"Flakey, love, you don't- Oh god. Flakey!"

I took Flippy into my mouth, not completely, but just enough to get him to stop negating me. He was soft and warm inside my mouth. I swirled my tongue along his head, tasting the moist, salty pre-cum, and spreading it around him. I took a breath in through my nose before pulling back and licking him from base to head, earning me a growl.

"What were you saying dear?" I asked Flippy innocently, moving my hands up and down his shaft.

"God Flakey. Don't stop." He moaned, his eyes glazing over with an intense hunger. I smiled.

"That's what I thought." I said and took another gulp and a deep breath before taking him back into my mouth, bobbing my head up and down while using my hands as well. I kept my hands moving until I was courageous enough to try and take all of him. I slowly moved my mouth down, trying to move and work my jaw to accommodate him. Before I knew it, I had fit his whole length inside my mouth, and I was actually quite proud of that. Proud of myself, more so, for taking this step.

"Fuck Flakey!" Flippy groaned, bringing one hand into my hair. He gripped it tightly, pulling my hair back. I smiled and began bobbing my head up and down his shaft, swirling my tongue whenever I could. I moved my hands to his ball sac and played with him, squeezing and pulling slightly. Flippy groaned and I could feel him tightening up and stiffening.

"Oh God, Flaky I'm right there baby! Don't stop!" He said. I smiled and removed my mouth from his cock, moving to lick him from base to head a couple of times, flattening my tongue on his shaft and over his head, swirling it over him for a bit before taking him into my mouth again. I hollowed out my cheeks when I was at his base, sucking him entirely into me before moving my head up slowly, allowing the pressure and compression to work some magic, hopefully. So far all my guesswork and gut feelings hadn't proven wrong, so when I had the idea to maybe change up how I sucked, I decided to go with it, and boy did it help. Flippy groaned, and when I started bobbing my head again, Flippy was thrusting with me. At first, it was frightening. I thought he was going to choke me. The way that he was holding my head to him and then way I had to work with his rhythm, but then I easily adjusted and in no time, he came right in my mouth with a loud growl. The salty liquid squirt into my mouth and hit the back of my throat. I almost gagged but I controlled it enough to swallow the liquid. After Flippy came, I let his cock out with a "pop" and licked around my lips and over his head. Flippy groaned at that and put his hands on my shoulders, bring me up. I smiled, looking up at his satisfied and bewildered face. He wrapped his arms around my waist before hoisting me up his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on his mouth. He smiled, moving his tongue around my mouth and tasting himself.

"Flakey, that was the sexiest thing you've ever done." He whispered when he pulled back. I just hummed and smiled as I played with his hair, relishing in the feel of his already stiffening member against the cloth of my panties.

"Now to return the favor." He said before turning around and pinning me to the bed. In a short while, he had my lingerie off and his head between my legs. He didn't waste anytime before attaching his lips to my folds, making me moan and buck my hips up. His tongue licked up and down my folds hungrily. He pulled my legs up onto his shoulders and held them there as he pushed his face against me. I moved my hips against his mouth, feeling the way his rough tongue played with my soft folds, dipping between them and venturing inside of me. I groaned at the feel, moving my hands to twist in his hair and holding him to me as I arched my back up as he twisted and wiggled his tongue inside me. I squealed at the feeling before I felt his fingers move to my sensitive nub. His pushed at it, played with it, and at the last second, tugged on it, sending me over the edge.

"Flippy!" I screamed as I bucked against him, my orgasm coming with an immense force. Flippy licked up my folds, taking all the juice I could give him as he continued to massage my little nub with his fingers. I was on cloud nine, loving the intimacy and playfulness in the room. I groaned and moaned, writhing on the bed under the feel of his tongue and fingers on me. By the time my orgasm subsided, Flippy gave me one last, sparked lick before crawling up my body and kissing me. Both our juices were between us now, and It was intoxicating. The fact that we had both gone down on each other, the fact that I had finally given him the same pleasure he gave me with his mouth, it made this night even more euphoric.

Flippy pulled back and positioned us in a new way. I looked at him oddly as he pulled me down to the edge of the bed and put one of my legs on his shoulder.

"Trust me love." He said, sensing my curiosity. I smiled and nodded before feeling him thrust into me. My head snapped back as I moaned, his cock going further into me than ever before.

"Flippy!" I groaned as he began thrusting into me. The feel of him filling me up so perfectly, and going so deep into me was absolutely perfect. I felt connected to him more than ever before.

I lifted my head to look at the way his shaft disappeared inside me and I moaned. When I looked up at Flippy, his face was contorted with such an immense pleasure, it was totally swoon worthy. I couldn't help but just look at him. He noticed and leaned down to kiss me. When our lips met, Flipy pulled back almost until he was completely out of me, and then thrust in with so much force, I screamed his name, riding out yet another orgasm. Flippy's lips moved to my neck, teasing the moist and sensitive skin with his playful lips. The feel of his flesh against my sensitive skin was unbelievable, and as he thrust into me as I rode my orgasm, my head lolled back into the bed cushioning.

"Fuck! Flippy! Don't stop!" I moaned. Flippy just grunted in response, lifting his head up and continuing to thrust. Soon I felt the tightening feeling in my stomach that signified another orgasm, and I felt Flippy's stiffening and tightening tell-tale signs as well.

When we crested together, it was with screams of each other's name. Flippy loomed over me, panting, my leg still over his shoulder, allowing him to be closer and further into me. I rode my orgasm out with moans and when It was finally over, Flippy rolled off of me, panting. I stared up at the ceiling, my hair slick and hot against my neck. I was still relishing in the fireworks from my orgasm when Flippy wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into the nook of his arm. I smiled and snuggled up to him, laughing.

"God, Flippy. That was just... I can't..."

"I know." Flippy said, turning his head to look at me. I looked at his lips and smiled, moving up to kiss him.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips my eyes closed as I gave him an eskimo kiss as well. He smiled and chuckled, moving to kiss my forehead.

"You too Flakes." He said, holding me tightly to him.

My eyes shot open and I looked up at Fliqpy. He was staring down at me with those golden eyes and that mischievous grin.

"That mouth of yours Flakes. Good lord, I didn't know you gave such good head. I might actually want you to stay around for that. How do you feel about that?" He asked, moving down attempting to kiss me again. I gulped and turned my head slightly, his nose rubbing against my jaw, sending unwanted tingles down in my sex.

"Hmmmm. I can just imagine you as my little slave." He said before licking my ear. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to whimper.

"What's wrong Flakes? Cat got your tongue?" He asked. My eyes snapped open and I turned my head to look into his sneering eyes. I blinked a bit, trying to think of something to say.

"No Fliqpy. Your come does." I said before closing my eyes and snuggling into his side.

"Now shut up. I'm tired." I said with a sigh.

Fliqpy laughed at that, but that was the only thing he did in response.

That night I didn't sleep at all. I could only think about how I didn't cry, didn't flee, and didn't whimper.

I really was getting better already, but the things I had said that night; The things I had done, they weren't me.

I spent that whole night, wondering if that was good or bad, and after a whole night... I came up blank.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHH! :D SOOO?! How was it?! Hate it?! Love it?! Obsessed?! Want to stab me with pitchforks?! . *Cough Cough* You know who you are!<strong>

**:) Anyway, like always, review, PM, Give me feedback, make this a fav story, alert, blah blah blah whatever other options there are to make it obvious to ME that you guys continue to support me, and still like/love my writing. :)**

**Anyways! Until next time my lovelies! **  
><strong>xoxo, <strong>**Grace**


	15. GUESS WHO'S BACK!

Oh... OH! What's this? An author has risen from the dead? OH MY GOSH!  
>yup yup! RozaGrace/I is back! :D And I know I have hell to pay. Trust me... I already know who's gonna be skinning, stabbing, and hating on me in their own sadistic, "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN BITCH I LOVE YOU?!" way. :) Yes. Exactly like that.  
>Well... Honestly I don't know what got me away from here for so long. I think most of it was school, and writers block, and I have been working on writing my own actual books. I haven't seen a HTF episode in so long, and I don't know if that's because they haven't uploaded any new ones, or if I just forgot about this fandom since I moved back into my Kpop fandom. Yes. I love Kpop. I have for a long time but I wasn't very open about it... Until I met the loves of my life. SHOUT OUT TO ANY ARMY ANDOR BANA FOLLOWERS I HAVE! My number 1 and 2 biases :3.

ANYWAY! This is supposed to be kind of an explanation/apology/appreciation post. SO! I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY MY LOVELIES! Mama Grace has been busy BUT SHE DID NOT FORGET ABOUT YOU GUYS! Honestly, a few days ago I got an email alert saying someone ACTUALLY. FAVORITED. This shit. Like... SERIOUSLY! WHAT CRAZY WEIRDO WOULD ACTUALLY LIKE THIS STORY? haha no, I was surprised that someone added this story after basically a year of inactivity. It's been a year right? I don't even know! That's how long it's been! I've actually gotten a few of those emails, and this one for some reason I actually checked and I looked at my story and felt a nagging to look at my reviews... and all of a sudden BAM! Responsibility kicked me in the ass. I realized that I just HAD to keep this going, even if I forgot everything I was supposed to write and from here on out some shit doesn't match up with the old story, but OH WELL. Hopefully I haven't lost too many followers because of my very.. very... VERY long hiatus. Anyways, I shall post the next chapter, which I made EXTRA EXTRA special for my those of you who, like me, are more for Fliqpy that Flippy. No! No- NO! Seriously? After this long you guys are gonna question my madness? Now that's just sa- NOPE! No! Don't try to deny it you Flippy lovers. I'm not saying Flippy isn't a boss ass bitch when he wanna be. I'm just saying... that once I finish this story you guys will come over to the REAL dark side. ;)

AND WITH THAT! I bid ya'll adieu for a few hours haha. Maybe a day. BUT NO LONGER!

Xoxo,

Grace


	16. Chapter 12

I already wrote my note to you guys, and I wrote it like that because it was just WAAAAY to long haha. So here is CHAPTER 12! I hope you guys like it and that it was worth the wait! i'm sorry for any mistakes. I don't have a beta anymore ;( Anyone want to be my new beta?  
>i tried my best to catch all my mistakes, but it's 3 AM here and I just want to get it out to you guys already haha.<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, albeit maybe their personalities, and I do not own Happy Tree Friends, or Happy Tree Town, that credit goes to Mondo Mini, you beautiful beautiful people! **

* * *

><p>"Flakey, are you sure this is what you want to do?"<p>

"Petunia, please! I don't want to do any of this, but it's all I can think of!" I said, slumping over in my seat and staring down at my hands in my lap. After the previous nights events, I called Petunia over because I couldn't wrap my mind around what had happened. I had hoped that venting to Petunia would help and she would give me some good advice. I told her about my plan, but all I got was rejection.

"Isn't there another way? appeal to Fliqpy's better half?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I have appealed to Fliqpy's better half! i'm i love with his better half! that's what I have to do this." I said, my voice shaking slightly. I took a deep breath and looked up at Petunia.

"Please, Petunia. I need your help! Do you remember anything that Flippy told you when he first moved here? When you two…." I couldn't help but grind my teeth at the thought and Petunia looked away embarrassed.

"Umm… Let's see… I know he was really depressed when he first came and the only reason he told me was that he was just suffering from the war. And of course that's totally plausible so I didn't prod him. Besides, he and I weren't even close to having the kind of relationship you and he have!" Petunia said, calming down and smiling honestly. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and relaxed my shoulders. Talking to Petunia about flippy never used to be so difficult, but with the new information that just surfaced, I felt like I could no longer speak so freely around petunia. Even though she was married to Handy, and I KNEW she would NEVER cheat on Handy, I just felt uneasy. As if now she was competition. Everyone loved Petunia, and she was outgoing and extroverted beyond measures. Maybe that's what drew Flippy to her.  
>I don't know what drew him to me. I'm the total opposite of Petunia.<p>

I looked at Petunia's blue polkadot dress and looked down at my dark wash red jeans, my hands fisting in my lap.

_What made Flippy go from liking a feminine extrovert to liking a shy tom boy?_

"Flakey?" I heard Flippy yell. I looked up and saw him walk into the kitchen. He had headphones hanging around his neck, along with a towel. He was wearing a green jacket and black basketball shorts and his hair was damp.

"Hey honey. How was the gym?"

"Fine as usual. Got in a good work-out though. Hi petunia," Petunia waved. "I'm gonna go shower and then we can go shopping alright?" He said with a smile. I nodded and smiled back before he turned and walked away.

I couldn't smack the grin off my face as I just stared at the spot where Flippy stood. I loved that man so much, there really wasn't a single thing I wouldn't do for him.

This fact only reaffirmed the fact that I had to change. And I had to change fast.

"Well, I guess I better be going! i'll see you guys tonight right? At Giggles' barbeque?"

I looked at Petunia and nodded. "Definitely."

With that Petunia left and I was alone in the kitchen, mulling over my plan.

When I walked into mine and Flippy's bedroom I heard the shower running and all of a sudden my mouth watered.

Flippy is in there. Naked. Wet. Rippling muscle bared for anyone who walks in…

I took a deep breath before undressing and walking into the bathroom.

Flippy jumped when I wrapped my arms around him and when he turned around I smiled up at his green eyes. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss my lips. His soft skin pressed against mine and the moisture around us and running down his face made our lips slick against eachother.

"Well hello again." He said. I giggled.

"Hello. Thought you might need some help." I said. Flippy raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Need? Nah. Want? Hell. Yes." I laughed at him and we ended up spending quite some time in the shower, doing the exact opposite of cleaning ourselves.

* * *

><p>I sat in front of the mirror of my vanity looking at the lipstick in my hand. The name of it was "Minx Red," and was the exact reason why I had bought it. I uncapped the stick and applied it to my lips carefully, not being used to wearing lipstick. I traced the curves of my lips and copied the maneuvers I had seen Petunia and Giggle use. I smooshed my lips together and I popped them, wiping at the corners of my lips and shrugging at the way they turned out.<p>

The woman staring back at me wasn't me. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail with a bump. She had smoky eyes which popped and luscious, puffy red lips. She was wearing a maroon sweetheart dress which was much shorter than any skirt I had ever worn.

The only thing which resembled me in the reflection was the piece of jewelry around my neck.  
>The same piece flippy had given me.<p>

The same piece I risked my life to save from being stolen from Lifty and Shifty.

The one piece of jewelry I had that represented my relationship with Flippy.

For now.

I glanced down at my left ring finger and wiggled it, smiling. The thought of a diamond resting on it made me squeamish and overjoyed. The thought of being Flippy's wife made me imagine a white dress, kids, grandkids, a honeymoon outside of Happy Tree town and more.

But of course, it also made me think of Fliqpy. If I wanted to marry Flippy, and be happy, I had to take care of that…. jerk.

Maybe to start I should learn to cuss when I'm not in the throes of passion.

_I have to take care of that… meanie?_

_Jerk… Already said that._

_Oh! buttmunch! Yes. That buttmunch!..._

_Close enough._

I looked back up at the mirror and smirked, raising an eyebrow. Flippy's reflection was in the mirror as he was stepping out of the bathroom in the middle of buttoning his dress shirt. I stood up and turned around and his jaw droppped. HIs eyes roamed over my body, searing the sections of skin where they rested on for longer than others. My neck, the cleavage peeking out, my legs and then finally my face. I gulped before shiting my weight to one leg, bending the other and bringing one hand up to my arm.

"How do I look?" I asked, looking at the ground.

"When-uh… When did you get that?" He asked, his voice shaky. I looked up at him and then down at my dress.

"Umm, today. I threw it into the pile when you weren't looking. You never check the receipt when you buy things." I said and smiled, looking up at him. He looked deep into my eyes and gulped. His hands were still frozen on his dress shirt and I walked over to him. When I was standing in front of him, My eyes were at his lips and he looked down, eyeing my heels.

Giggles said they were the perfect Badass/Fuck me heels.

"Fucking hell Flakey." Flippy said as I started to button up his shirt. I smiled at that and looked up at him when I finished buttoning, resting my hands on his shoulders. He looked down into my eyes and I smiled.

"Yes?"

"What are you trying to do to me?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. I giggled and shrugged, looking up and then back at him.

"Me? Nothing!" I said and turned on my heels and walking towards the door, a spring in my step.

"Now come on lover boy or else we'll be late." I said, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Flippy! Fla-" Giggle's stopped mid name and her jaw dropped as she saw me. I smiled at her and winked.<p>

"Hey Giggles." I said and walked into the house, pushing past her. Flippy trailed in behind me and went straight towards the group of guys. I felt a hand on my arm and turned around to see Petunia to my side.

"Holy shit Flakey! You look like… Like walking sex!" She said. I blushed at that and shook my head.

_Innocence is the enemy. You're a bad butt. Bad…. ass_

"Thanks." I said to her and smiled.

"Damn Flakey, you could turn me!" Giggles said and I chuckled, looking down at my outfit.

"I wouldn't have even been able to looking like this if it weren't for you two. Thank you so much!" I said. They both shook their heads and smiled.

"No problem! But are you sure this is what you want to do?" Giggle asked. I smiled, knowing Petunia told her everything.

"Yes. And i'm just going to apologize right now to both of you. I might have to do some… bad things. I don't want to, but… They gotta happen. I'm sorry." I said, my face drooping at the thought of the repercussions this plan had.

"Honey, don't worry. We're strong women! And we support you one hundred percent!" Petunia said, Giggles nodding her head at her side. I smiled at that and held my hands out to them, which they grabbed.

"You guys are the best! I don't know what I would do without you guys." I said and they smiled. Petunia looked away and then started laughing. I turned my head to follow her gaze and choked when I saw all the guys around Flippy gaping at me.

All of them except Handy of course. He looked at me once, nodded and then looked back at Flippy. Flippy turned around and when he caught my stare, guilt was written all over his face. I quirked an eyebrow at him and looked at the boys, sending them all a finger wave.

"DUDES!" Flippy erupted and all the guys turned into spluttering messes as they dropped their gazes and tried to play it off.

The girls and I laughed at that and I shook my head.

My heart was racing, and I was getting clammy. I was trying to imagine all of this as a game, as if it was just that simple. That was the only thought keeping me from running home and changing and washing my face raw.  
>The thought that kept me from crying and hiding was the thought of Flippy's and my wedding.<br>The goal was in sight and I wasn't going to let go of it.

Which reminded me. That was only the beginning.

After all the guys eyed me to their hearts content without Flippy seeing, and gave me as many repetitive compliments as possible, everyone was finally talking to each other as normal.

Pops was telling jokes about Lumpy and Flippy joined in. Petunia was poking fun at Lifty and Shifty, who were both cuffed as per usual at our gatherings. Handy was talking from time to time to me and we talked about his upcoming projects and about our relationships. Giggles was inside fixing the music system and when the music came on, I turned to see her walking out, followed by Splendid who was guiding mole into the party.

"Look who's here guys!" Giggles announced happily, turning to Splendid with a dreamy look.

Splendid looked up and smiled at everyone before his eyes rested on me. They widened and his crystal blue eyes became darker and glazed over. I felt Flippy stiffen next to me and felt his arm come around my shoulder protectively. Splendid looked over at him before helping Mole down to the group. Everyone welcomed Mole and we all fell into conversation again.

"Flakey, you look stunning." Splendid said in his usual chivalrous tone. I smiled at him and nodded in thanks.

"I'm surprised to see you here Splendid. You don't spend time with us commoners very often." Flippy said, making splendid give off a deep throated chuckle.

"I apologize for that and give you my word that I intend to change that." He said, looking first at Flippy then for a while at me. I gulped and nodded, my shoulders tensing. I felt a hidden message behind Splendid's words but I didn't want to think too much into it.

"That's very big of you Splendid. What do you do nowadays when you aren't saving us?" Flippy said and I sighed in relief. Splendid looked at Flippy and smiled.

"Oh just read and work out. I'm a homebody at heart." He said and smiled. At that moment I felt a tug on my dress and looked down to see cub standing there, awake from his nap.

I squealed when I saw him and bent down to pick him up. The toddler giggled and I walked off with him away from the group, glad to have an excuse to leave the tension that was spreading.

"Well hello cutie! How was your nap?"

"Good! Flaky look pwitty!" The toddler said and gigged, reaching out to me and playing with my hair, which was curled. He pulled at the hair and they sprang back and forth, making the baby giggle. I laughed with him and sat down on one of the chairs near the door.

"Thank you Cub." I said. Cub continued to play with my hair and I just smiled, basking in his happiness.

Yet again, I imagined holding mine and Flippy's child, his red hair ruffled and his dark green eyes lit with excitement. He would be the most adorable baby ever, even more so than cub. He would have his dad's smile and would probably be as shy as me, but I hope he would grow out of that.  
>But, above all, he would have one personality. He'd grow up not going to war and he'd marry and nice girl and he'd be happy. Flippy and I would be happy.<p>

"You were born to be a mom." I heard Flippy's whisper in my ear, making me jump and clutch Cub to me. I turned to see Flippy smiling and I smiled back as he waved at Cub and took the toddler from me. Cub went willingly and giggled in Flippy's arms.

Flippy as a dad… _SWOON_.

"You're not too bad yourself papa Flippy." I said, making Flippy laugh.

"Well as long as I have mama Flakey to keep me in check, I think i'll get by." He said and smiled. I looked into his eyes, my mouth slightly agape as my heart clenched at his words.

_Yes. he WILL get by. WE will._

"Flippy! Come help me with this barbeque!" Pops called out. I looked over and saw the guys around the barbeque, Lumpy slouched over in a chair looking upset.

"What's wrong with Lumpy?" I asked and Flippy laughed as he handed Cub over to me.

"Probation. He's not allowed to touch the barbeque or any of the utensils." I laughed at that and nodded before Flippy gave me a chaste kiss and walked over to the guys.

I looked over the group and noticed someone was missing though.

"Mind if I sit down?" I heard a deep voice and gulped, looking to see Splendid gesturing to the seat Flippy just got out of. I shook my head and he sat down with a smile.

"Flakey, you really do look amazing." He said and I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." I said, tensing up.

"Flakey, I know I make you uncomfortable, but please, I'm just a friend." He said and put his hands up in an "I'm-innocent" gesture. I looked at him and nodded, but he obviously didn't buy it.

"I've known Flippy for a long time Flakey, so I know how he is. I get that he doesn't-"

"How long have you known Flippy?" I asked him, my head whipping around at that information. Splendid blinked his eyes in surprised before continuing.

"Uhhh quite a while. I knew him when he was fighting in the war." Splendid said.

"Really? What was he like back then?" I asked him.

"Well, I knew Flip more than I knew Flippy."

"Even better." I said, staring at Splendid. He looked me in the eyes and I could tell he was now the uncomfortable one.

"Well… When I first met Flippy, he was a young soldier. A very unique one"

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

_Splendid's POV_

He walked into the hall and immediately everyone stood up and hollered to attention, arms raised, chests puffed out and eyes gaping forward and up. Splendid gave the salute and told the men to stand down. The men around him gave a shout again before sitting down. Splendid walked through the tables and looked over his new subordinates. Most of them were wily, rambunctious teens, straight out of training. He was used to those types. Usually he got the rule breakers, the bad boys, the pyros, kleptos, and once… a nympho.  
>Splendid shuttered at that thought and pushed it aside.<p>

_Nope. Not bringing that mess up again._

There was one kid, however, who caught Splendid's attention. A green haired silent type who was sitting alone. Now, usually, the silent types were the boys who were scrawny, wore glasses, and were there because they had an idealistic few of the army from their honored father.

This boy definitely wasn't scrawny, nor was he ripped, but he wasn't scrawny. He did not wear glasses, and he looked like he knew where he was and what he had gotten himself into. He was sitting at the table confidently, and not caring about anyone around him. He stared across the room at his fellow boys and after a fe minutes he cracked a smile, shook his head and looked down. Splendid didn't know why he was so intrigued by this boy, but he ended up sitting down next to him. The boy looked at him with striking green eyes which went from confusion, to surprise, to horror before he jumped up from his seat, almost tripping on his way up and saluted him.

"Stand down soldier, I just want to talk." Splendid said with a smile and a raised hand. The boy looked down at his superior and nodded. Splendid couldn't help the chuckle that came out of him when the young man sat down, looking at him intently.

"What's your name my boy?"

"Flippy, sir." He said, his voice leveled. Splendid nodded and smiled.

"Why are you in the army Flippy?"

Splendid didn't think this was a hard question, but for some reason the boy stared at him blankly. He paused, and looked down, as if questioning his own reason for enlisting.

"To protect those I love. I don't want the war to leave the war zone sir." He said, looking up at Splendid with eyes of steel and benediction. Splended was a little taken aback by this. It wasn't uncommon to hear the men wanting to protect those they loved, but what was uncommon was the fact that this statement was coming out from between young lips.

"How old are you boy?"

"twenty-one sir." Flippy said, puffing out his chest. Splendid smirked at this and nodded.

"Good. You and I are going to have a drink together one of these days." Splendid said before standing up. FLippy beamed and stood up as well, standing at attention.

"Yes sir." He said. Splendid smiled before patting his shoulder.

"Carry on soldier." He said before turning and walking away.

*End of flashback*

_Flaky pov_

"So what happened when you guys had that drink?" I asked him, unable to keep the smile off my face. That statement had sounded exactly like Flippy. He was so mature for his age and so loving.

"Well… We never had a drink. Flippy and I, I mean. I ended up having a drink with Fliqpy." Splendid said, rubbing the back of his neck. I looked at him surprised and nodded. Splendid sighed and continued telling his story.

*flashback*

_Splendid POV_

He sat at the bar on base, staring into his glass.

_What the hell did I just see?_

A few days before, Splendid's unit had been attacked.  
>It was a surprise attack, but that wasn't what surprised him the most.<p>

The attack began with a mine going off beneath the jeep and everyone flipping over as the car tumbled. Splendid knew he had already lost men before the fighting had even begun so as he kicked his way out of the car he was relieved to see that Flippy was not one of those men.

"Flippy!" He called out, seeing the green haired boy hunched over, breathing heavily. It took a few seconds for the boy to respond, but when he did, it was with a slow turn of his head an evil smile, and glowing yellow eyes.

_Yes, now that I look back, he definitely had yellow eyes. It wasn't just the dirt in the air. His eyes were a different color._

Flippy looked at the soldier before standing up to his full height and breathing heavily, his hands clenched in fists. He took a step towards Splendid but then gun shots were fired and he whipped his head around, letting out a growl.

Yes. A growl.

Before he ran towards the gun fire.

"FLIPPY!" Splendid called out, coughing, before running after the boy. He had his gun at the ready and when he walked to the men, Flippy was tearing flesh. He had a knife in his hand and was using one of the opposing side's men as a shield as he ran and stabbed. Soon he dropped the knife and grabbed a gun, shooting at everyone around him, shooting on target.

Every.

Single.

Time.

Splendid stood there in awe for a second before his instincts kicked in and be began shooting as well. The two took out the enemy within minutes and soon they were the only ones standing. Flippy heaved as he threw down the bleeding body which was used as a shield and cracked his neck. Then his knuckles. Then he rolled his shoulders, sighing in… ecstasy.

Splendid stared at the boy in awe and then went rigid when the boy went stock still. Then he started twitching and a scream erupted from his lips. Splendid ran over to the boy right as he fell, unconscious and into his arms.

Splendid took Flippy to the meic and once Flippy woke up, he told him to meet him for a drink the day he was released.

That was what brought Splendid to the bar . He was waiting for flippy, and he didn't have to wait long. Splendid heard the ding of a bell above the entrance of the bar and when he looked up, he saw the yellow eyes flippy walking in with a smirk on his face. He looked around the bar and when he saw Splendid he rolled his shoulders back and strolled over, planting himself in the stool next to him.

"Jack and coke. NOW." Flippy snapped. The bartender glared at the boy, about to make a remark when Splendid coughed and motioned for the bartender to just do what Flippy asked. The bartender nodded, and Splendid made a note to tip him well.

"Is that any way to speak soldier?" Splendid asked.

"Obviously it is since I used it. _soldier_." Flippy said, mocking Splendid's voice.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" splendid asked. Flippy simply raised and dropped his shoulders.

"Don't know what you're talking about." He said. When the bartender set his drink down, Flippy grabbed it and chugged half of it. He slammed the drink down, making the leftover liquid slosh around the glass, and stuck his tongue out with an AHHH, while shaking his head.

"WOO! That is my SHIT." Flippy said and then looked at Splendid.

"you gotta try this." He said before shoving the drink in Splendid's face. splendid tried to move his head away but the surprise from Flippy's roughness foiled his plan and h e ended up choking down the burning liquid. He coughed and spluttered and Flippy simply laughed maniacally.

"FLIPPY!" Splendid erupted and the boy continued to laugh before standing up.

"I think i'm done for the night. I've had enough of your ugly ass face. I need me some honeys to ride me." Flippy said before walking away and throwing up the bird as he left.

*End of flashback*

_Flaky POV_

"I was so surprised by his behavior I just let him go. When I cornered him the next day, he had green eyes and had absolutely no recollection of the events after we were hit and of what happened in the bar. When I asked Flippy what was going on, he said nothing and said not to worry. But it kept happening. Every Time we were attacked, hell even during training, he would turn into that… monster. Some of our men were seriously hurt because of him. Flippy could have been kicked out of the army, but I kept sticking my neck out for him. Then one day he was just sent home behind my back. The other superiors had made a decision without, and they sent him packing. Without a word, he disappeared. Until he came to Happy Tree town. And now here we are." Splendid said, his gaze looking over at the barbeque. I looked over at Flippy and smiled when I saw him quietly keeping himself entertained with the guys, taking tiny sips from his beer.

I turned back to Splendid and he looked at me as well.

"You never tried to contact him?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I tried, but he moved. His… loved ones were no longer with him." Splendid said, looking down. I nodded. I knew flippy's parents were dead.

"Wait… Flippy was an orphan. What loved-"

There was a loud explosion and I jumped in my seat, squealing. I turned around to see the barbeque in flames, along with Lumpy and mole. I saw Splendid sprint into the house and that's what I saw him.

Fliqpy.

His head whipped up and he looked around him, laughing. He cracked his neck before grabbing a knife and going over to Mole, stabbing him multiple times and slitting his throat. The blood flowed out and Mole's screams became loud gurgles before nothing. Fliqpy continued to stab the body, laughing and hollering and I gulped.

_You can do that. you can do this. DO IT!_

I stood up on trembling legs and walked over to the area. Fliqpy had stood up and was chasing after Lumpy, who was running and screaming. as Filqpy chased Lumpy around the patio I grabbed a knife and turned to see Fliqpy holding Lumpy's arms behind his body. Lumpy was struggling and screaming and I walked over to him, gulping. My heart was racing and my skin was clammy. I readjusted my grip on the knife multiple times because of the moisture.

Fliqpy looked up and his yellow eyes pierced through me.

"Well well. Hello Flakes. Here to save the day?" He asked once I was standing directly in front of Lumpy.

"Flakey! Oh my gosh flakey! You're here! Sto-" I took my chance, and my hand shot out.

I stabbed Lumpy right through his mouth diagonally. Fliqpy jerked his head to the side and I leaned up to him, looking and seeing a silveredge peeking out through the skull.

I looked at Fliqpy and he looked at me with confused eyes, searching mine. I simply stared at him before jerking my head out and smashing my lips to his as I pulled the knife out of Lumpy and his body dropped between us. Fliqpy's lips were still for a few seconds before I felt the cornners pick up in a smirk. I heard the sliding of a body and then I was swept up in Fliqpy's strong arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and when I broke the kiss for air I smashed my body up against his and slid my long red nail down the side of his face.

"My my, What have I got here?"

"Do you like it?"

"You look like a Grade A whore." He said. I frowned at that and my hand dropped to his throat before closing around it, my claws digging into his skin. He growled at that and I smiled.

"I did this for you. Got all dress up, _for you,_ and that's all you can say to me?"

Fliqpy quirked an eyebrow at that and threw his head back in laughter, my nails digging further into his neck.

"Fuck Flakes, you're killing me. You look good enough to eat." He said, bringing his head back down. I smiled and released my hold around his neck. I could see little red puckering crescents from my nails, and even a little blood and I pouted. I dipped my head down and licked up the blood from Fliqpy's neck, kissing and biting the marks. He growled and immediately I felt us move and then my back slam down on the wooden table. I let out a gasp and Fliqpy ground his growing member into my hard core as he atacked my skin. I let out a gasp and moaned, but my moans were cut off by a loud gasp.

"FLAKEY!" I heard Splendid scream. Both Fliqpy and I looked up at the unwanted guest and Fliqpy immediately let go of me, pushing me aside to fall onto the floor. I hit the ground hard, my elbows and knees scraping the wood and I let out a hiss. Fliqpy looked down at me.

"Tisk tisk. Look what you've done now Shit-head. You made me hurt my favorite pussy." Fliqpy said, looking back over at Splendid. I looked down at Fliqpy's harsh words and took a few deep breaths.

_it's for Flippy. It's for us._

Although I really couldn't deny liking the badness of this. I hated the physical pain, but the whole naughty words in the heat of passion… calling me a Grade A Whore, which I took as a compliment, made me hot and wet. I wasn't going to lie.

Was that a good sign? I took it as one.

"Flakey is not just a piece of meat Fliqpy! Flakey, com here." Splendid said. I looked up at the words, and my heart leapt at the thought.

_Yes, run away Flakey. This was a bad idea. This isn't you. Just elope with Flippy and deal with everything later._

_No, I can't do that! I need Fliqpy's approval. I have to do this._

Fliqpy looked down at me and I looked up at him, pushing my self up. My legs were wobbly and my arms burned but I managed to walk over to Fliqpy's side and stand there confidently, even in heels. Fliqpy looked at me with that confused look again and I pulled my self up to his ear.

"He's all yours. My gift." I whispered into his ear, pulling away. Fliqpy quirked an eyebrow.

"Toots, I don't get gifts. I take what I want." He said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well then he's not a gift. He's OURS. Let's make this fun, shall we? Why don't we take him back to his place, rough him up… and then give him a little show as he bleeds out?" I asked him, looking up at him with my doe eyes and put on my most pleading stare. Fliqpy chuckled and reached around me, slapping me on the butt.

"Maybe you are useful for some things." Fliqpy said, before looking at Splendid. Splendid looked at me, confused.

"Don't worry. I made a deal. You can take me back to your place tonight though. I can't go home." I said to him. Splendid looked at me curiously, then eyed Fliqpy, holding his hand out to me. I ran over to him and grasped his hand, my skin prickling in a dirty way.

_How strange… It feels worse to touch Splendid than it does to touch, or be touched by, Fliqpy._

"Looked like some deal." Splendid said, gripping my hand and pulling me out of the patio. I looked back at Fliqpy and mouthed the words follow us to him.

One splendid got me into his car, I sighed and leaned my head back.

"What was the deal you made with him?" splendid asked. I looked over at him and shook my head.

"Nothing. Something that would make only Fliqpy happy." I said, looking out the window. My heart was racing and I gulped down my adrenaline. I kicked off my heels and sighed with relief as the preasure on my skin ebbed away and my feet began pulsing in a mind numbingly hypnotic way.

"Why am I taking you back to my place?" Splendid thought. I looked at him, biting my lip and then looking out the window, my mind racing.

"Fliqpy knows that my being with you alone is the second biggest thing Flippy can't stand. Second to him of course. Fliqpy has been trying to break Flippy and me up for a long time, so he probably thinks this would be the final straw." I said, moving my fingers to my mouth, remembering kissing Fliqpy. It was hot, intense, and pure lust. There was no love involved.

I knew that's how he was, and I knew not to expect a change so quickly, but what I did not expect was to be so turned on by it. It didn't even feel like I was making out with a murderer. It felt like Flippy and I were some normal couple, just roleplaying.

"Is that true? Does Flippy really hate us being alone together that much?" he asked, I nodded absentmindedly towards the mirror.

"Flippy is very possessive." I said in a hollow voice, my mind elsewhere. I smiled at the thought of Flippy's possessiveness. I loved how possessive he got. The way he wrapped his arm around me stiffly and held me to him as if to say "MINE! ONLY MINE!"  
>It made me feel special. Because I really was his. And it wasn't in that "i'm his property" way. It was more of a "He owns my heart, body, and soul. Just as I own his." It was just an intimate ownership, as if I was a prized gift, or I was his first car which he bought with his own money he worked for years to save up.<p>

I wasn't just his property. I was his treasure.

Splendid was quiet the rest of the drive and when we pulled into his driveway I was surprised to see how small it was. I looked at the quaint home and practically fell out of the car, my legs weak. I had to grab onto the door for support until Splendid came around and gave me his arm silently. I looked up at him and he was looking straight down at me. I shrank under his gaze and turned to pick up my shoes before he guided me into his house. The second we opened the door, the lights flooded my system and then I heard a metallic noise before a thud. I looked to see Fliqpy standing over Splendid's body holding a toaster which now had blood on it. Splendid was knocked out cold anf Fliqpy was looking at me with a smile. I swayed slightly and had to lean up against the door jamb.

"You aren't falling asleep on my Flakes, are you? Because it'd be a shame if I had to fuck a corpse. I actually enjoed our last fuck." He said, with a quirked eyebrow. I smirked at that and chuckled.

"Not in a million years Flip." I said. Fliqpy smiled and I smiled back.

"Let's get him tied up and go to the bedroom. I need a nap though so you have fun with him, but remember… He's gotta be awake, but bleeding a lot." I said. Fliqpy looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Just cuz the bitch came up with the plan, she thinks she's the boss." He said. I smirked and shook my head.

"Never. I know my place Fliqpy. It's under you. Unless you want me to ride on top." I said with a wink, making Fliqpy throw his head back with a laugh. I took that as my cue and left to find Splendid's bedroom.

(Basically this is a sex scene, and I'm a little too tired to write it. If anyone wants me to write it though, I will do so gladly. Just leave me a review or Message me privately, but for now I'll just omit it.)

I opened my eyes slowly to the sounds of grunting and saw Fliqpy standing over Splendid's body in the dark. He was stabbing and scraping and... carving. I stared at the silhouettes in awe, wondering what drove Fliqpy to be so violent and how he enjoyed carrying out such disgusting acts.  
>Fliqpy never realized I was awake, and soon he was dragging the dead body out of the room, and my eyes closed again.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up in my own bed, Flippy's arms wrapped limply around my waist. I stretched in the bed and heard Flippy's groan. I smiled and felt him adjust his position in bed before tightening his hold around me and pulling me against his morning wood.<p>

"Good morning Sweetie." I heard a deep scratchy voice whisper in my ear. My heart fluttered at the sound of Flippy's voice and I bit my teeth, trying not to fangirl over my own boyfriend. I turned around in his grasp and his green eyes fluttered open and then closed again. I smiled and leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

"Good morning honey." I said, snuggling up into his body, but pausing when I heard the ding of my phone. Flippy groaned and I giggled.

"One sec honey." I said, turning around and reaching for my phone. I had a text from Giggles.

**G: How'd it go?**

**F: Great. I'm so sorry you had to totally blow up your own barbecue! i'll buy you a new one!**

**G: Don't worry about it girlie! As long as you two are ok… you didn't bash up Splendid too bad did you? That wasn't apart of the plan.**

**F: Don't worry. Splendid shouldn't be too bad. And actually, Splendid ended up making the plan more… interesting. Can't talk now though. Snuggle session with Flippy!**

**G: Haha ok girlie. TTYL!**

"Who was it?" Flippy asked groggily. I smiled and set my phone down before turning around and snuggling up to him comfortably.

"Just Giggles. Go back to sleep Flippy. I want to snuggle." I said, making him chuckled before holding me tightly to him.

"I love you Flakey."

"I love you too Flippy. So much." I said and sighed.

_Too much.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEH? HEH? What did You guys think? was it shit? was it good shit? was it THE SHIT? Favorite, message, or review please! (I feel like a youtuber. "Click subscribe and leave a comment below!")<strong>_

_**I will try my best to keep up, but I have school starting again, and this year is gonna be HARD. But as long as I've got you guys pushing me, I will survive! **  
><em>

_**SO LEAVE A REVIEW AND MESSAGE ME JUST TO SAY HI, OR LEAVE ME HATE, OR IF YOU WANT TO FANGIRL, OR WHATEVER! :) **_

_**xoxo,**_

_**Grace**_


End file.
